


Night Caller

by ipacialiera



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Depression, Drug Use, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Oral Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipacialiera/pseuds/ipacialiera
Summary: He entered his quiet apartment. It was a modest one, sparsely decorated. He lived alone. He didn't have any pets either but considered getting a puppy once. Ultimately, he decided that it would be unfair to knowingly subject another living thing to his misery against their will. He placed his keys in a bowl that sat on a little table by the door. The bowl was next to a tattered picture encased in a plain frame and Prompto lightly kissed the tips of two fingers and touched the frame's glass."Hi Mom. Dad. I'm home."AU. For the kinkmeme.





	1. Dancing With Myself

**Author's Note:**

> I've been deeply depressed and suffering from writer's block for a few months, so it was nice to find a kinkmeme prompt that allowed me to get back to writing again and actually enjoy it. The original prompt is as follows:
> 
> Noctis, who happens to be a sex worker, gets hired by this cute, really awkward blond with freckles. Turns out, he doesn't even want to have sex. He's just lonely as hell and wants someone to talk to him and maybe play video games or cuddle a bit.
> 
> From Prompto's point of view, it's perfect. He's got all kinds of hang-ups about being good enough for other people, and his romantic life is nonexistant, so here's the perfect solution. No one will object to having to hang out with him if he's literally paying them to, right?
> 
> Bonus:  
> -They really hit it off. After a couple of times seeing each other, there is mutual pining.  
> -Prompto starts cutting things he probably actually needs out of his budget to have more money to buy time with Noct.  
> -They sort things out eventually and realize they actually like each other a lot. Cue a real relationship.  
> -Bonus porn? Extra bonus if Prom's really inexperienced.
> 
> I've already made a playlist to set the mood, if you're into that sort of thing. You can find it [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLUAtvnH4qYAq9qk3cDVeYpdxGozrAuYO). I hope you enjoy reading this. Thank you!

The sun burned down on the city of Insomnia as it hung in a cloudless sky.

The heat hit Prompto hard as he exited his office building, the automatic doors swooshing closed behind him. He began to sweat almost instantly after leaving the cool air of the lobby and he struggled to unbutton a few buttons of his dress shirt with one hand, beads of sweat already forming along his neck and chest. In the other, he clutched a plain brown paper bag that held a sandwich and a small apple. It was lunch time, and Prompto was making his daily trek across the street to a park. He navigated through traffic and the sea of pedestrians. He gently nudged his way through a group of young women standing in the middle of the sidewalk in front of the park's entrance as he made it across the street. The women were in short skirts and talking animatedly, excited to finally feel the heat of the summer on their bare legs after spending months in pants during an unusually cool spring.

He entered the park. It wasn't really crowded that afternoon, which was something that Prompto appreciated. He took a seat on his favorite bench. It had a direct view of a small pond and he watched a group of tiny children running along its edge while their mothers threw them cautious glances as they gossiped nearby. Before reaching into his bag, he shoved his hand into his left front pocket, removing a bottle of pills. They were yet another new prescription that he got earlier that week after seeing his doctor and complaining the old ones weren't working. Although she didn't question him, he knew that his doctor was wondering if he was giving the pills enough time to work. Prompto figured he probably wasn't.

He opened the bottle, popping a pill in his mouth before he realized that he didn't bring a drink and that there wasn't a water fountain near him. He swallowed, grimacing at the bitterness, struggling to to slide the dry pill down his throat. He then reached into his bag, removing the sandwich. He wasn't really hungry—he very rarely was these days—but the pill required him to take it with food. He sat, idly chewing his sandwich, thinking about what he was going to do after work. Most likely, it would be nothing.

He leaned back on the bench, the sun-bleached wood slightly uncomfortable against his jutting shoulder blades, and listened to the sounds around him for a long time. Finished with his sandwich, he was now working on his apple and managed to get a few bites in when the alarm indicating the end of lunch went off on his phone. He always had to set an alarm, otherwise he would just sit in the park all day. He dreaded going back into work, back to his desk where he would mindlessly edit the copy of writers for the tech magazine that he worked for. Some of the writing was so bad, he wondered if English was really their first language. He got up from the bench, now completely covered in sweat, and made his way back to the office. As he walked, he passed a trio of older women sitting in the grass. One of them made eye contact with him and smiled a wide smile that faltered at the sight of him. He wondered if he looked as sad as he felt then assumed, by the woman's reaction, that he did.

He made his way back into the air conditioned lobby, which now felt completely frigid against his burning skin, and into the elevators that would take him back to hell. He walked slowly to his desk in the corner of the office. It sat in a group of four desks. He was placed with his friend Luna and two siblings, Gladio and Iris. Luna wasn't at hers, but Gladio and Iris were at theirs. Iris was sitting down at her computer, browsing some fashion blog, while Gladio sat closely next to her, chatting with her quietly about something. They looked at Prompto as he walked over and the chatter immediately stopped. Prompto had seen this happen enough to figure that they were probably talking about him. He said nothing as he sat at his desk. Gladio slid his chair away from Iris.

"Hey," said Gladio, nodding in Prompto's direction. "Did you enjoy lunch?"

Prompto smiled weakly. "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah." 

Awkward silence ensued. Iris cleared her throat loudly as if to indicate something and Gladio sighed. Prompto knew what was coming.

"Uh..." Gladio started. "We’re going to hook up with a few others from the office and go out to Vortex tonight. Want to join?"

Club Vortex was a popular club that the siblings frequented. It wasn't really Prompto's scene and Gladio and Iris knew that, but Iris constantly felt bad for Prompto and always tried to convince him to go out with them, despite what her brother wanted. Though Prompto got along with Gladio, he knew that Gladio viewed him as a buzzkill and didn't want to be bothered with someone that would cramp his style.

"No thanks," declined Prompto. The response was expected and Gladio had already settled in back at his desk and was working on his computer.

"That's cool," Gladio said, typing rapidly. Iris was looking at Prompto, unable to hide her disappointment. "Let us know when you wanna hang, yeah?"

"Okay."

The three sat in awkward silence again for a while before Luna returned to her desk. She ruffled Prompto's hair as she walked by.

"Hey guys," she said as she sat down and smiled. She looked at the three and felt the tension. She frowned. "Did I miss something?"

"Nope," said Gladio, not looking up.

Four hours later, Prompto left the office. After his exchange with Iris and Gladio, he sat anxiously at his desk and couldn't wait to leave work. He felt something begin to change between the three of them, but he couldn't say what exactly it was. He rode the train back to his apartment, constantly replaying the scene over in his head, wondering how he could have done things differently. What he could have and should have said. It made him even more anxious and he fumbled in his pocket again to take another pill. This time, he remembered to bring water, and he struggled to lift the bottle to his lips. His hands were shaking. He knew it was too early to take another dose, but he needed something to take away the edge. 

He entered his quiet apartment. It was a modest one, sparsely decorated. He lived alone. He didn't have any pets either but considered getting a puppy once. Ultimately, he decided that it would be unfair to knowingly subject another living thing to his misery against their will. He placed his keys in a bowl that sat on a little table by the door. The bowl was next to a tattered picture encased in a plain frame and Prompto lightly kissed the tips of two fingers and touched the frame's glass.

"Hi Mom. Dad. I'm home."

He felt sick to his stomach from the second pill so he forced himself to make something to eat. He sat down on the couch to eat his meal, staring at his blank television screen for a while before he couldn't stand the sound of his own chewing and the ticking of a clock. He tried to play video games, playing King's Knight for a moment, then opted for something that required less concentration and popped in a senseless open-world shooter game. He was zoning out, not knowing if it was from the pill or his mind shutting down from the exhaustion of the day, but he soon felt restless, wishing that he hadn't declined the invite to Vortex after all. He was working against himself, crushed by his loneliness but doing nothing to change it, and he wondered what the harm would be in actually going out with Gladio and Iris and getting to know them. There would be no harm in getting to know them, but there would be harm in them getting to know Prompto. He would simply be an utter disappointment, a waste of time.

Prompto sat around until he couldn't stand it anymore. He felt desperate, needy. He wanted to be around someone that he could maybe talk to. There was only one place that he could go to where that would happen. Prompto would visit a place called The Citadel whenever he decided to leave his apartment. It was the antithesis of Club Vortex: smaller, classier. Nicer. It was something that he could handle. The Citadel was located in the business district in the center of the city and was a relatively popular place but Prompto knew, by now, which nights would have less people. It took a while for him to get there from his apartment, but he considered it to be worth it. He figured that the bartenders and the owner—a successful restaurateur named Ignis—were the only people who came close to knowing who Prompto really was. At The Citadel, Prompto would feel comfortable enough to speak to the only people who didn't care how uninteresting or lonely he truly was. It had crossed his mind more than once that they were paid to show interest, to be nice to him, but he enjoyed it either way.

He got up and placed his dirty dish in the kitchen sink before he headed to his room to change clothes. Usually, he didn't care what he looked like all that much, but he figured that was part of his problem. He took extra time getting ready and ended up changing his shirt four times before he finally left, rushing to the metro. He sat in his seat and poked and prodded at a knee, brushing away lint that wasn't there, until he heard the announcement for his stop. He hauled himself up, walking through the station and up the stairs to reach the street. The Citadel wasn't a far walk from the subway and he could already hear the music thumping. Upon entering the club, he walked over to his favorite stool and was almost immediately slid a drink.

"Hey, babe." One of the bartenders, Cindy, greeted him. She was a sweet, country girl from Hammerhead that came to Insomnia to become an actress, then decided she was better suited for bartending instead. Prompto was extremely attracted to her and often wondered what would transpire between them if he actually dared to make a move. "How was your day?"

"Tiring. The usual shit at work. Yours?"

"The usual. Sleeping the day away after a long shift then waking up just in time to do another one, all over again."

Prompto was about to respond when a large group of people, already half drunk, came in and rushed to the bar. Cindy patted his hand and excused herself. Prompto was glad she left, seeing as how he didn't know what exactly he wanted to say to her next and would most likely resort to meaningless small talk. He drained his drink quickly and ordered another one and a shot from the other bartender: a male named Talcott who was new and didn't speak much to him yet. He finished his drink almost as quick as the first, then tipped the shot back. He was already feeling lightheaded and thought, a little too late, that he probably shouldn't have been drinking so fast while taking his new pills, not knowing what the reaction would be. But when one of his favorite songs came on, he didn't care. He pushed himself away from the bar and out of his seat and walked over to the dance floor. It was still early and the floor wasn't too crowded, but there was enough people on it for him to feel okay about dancing alone. More people meant there were others to focus on and he could be absorbed by the crowd and dance relatively unnoticed. He moved fluidly with the beat and tried to concentrate on the music, but ended up wondering if he would ever have a chance to dance with someone else.

He remained at the club past closing time, as he usually did. Being the regular that he was, he was allowed to stay longer than the other patrons and Cindy continued to make him drinks that he eagerly accepted. He drank quietly while Cindy was closing out the registers and Talcott swept behind him. He was properly drunk at this point and didn't know if he would be able to make it home okay. Cindy seemed to sense this and offered him a ride home.

"Thank you," Prompto whispered, grateful.

"Just give me a few more minutes to close up shop and get my things."

As she walked away, another person walked up behind the bar. It was Ignis, the owner. Prompto liked him a lot; Ignis was always kind. Still, Prompto couldn't help but be a little envious of him. Ignis was an extremely sophisticated, self-assured, and intelligent man that could effortlessly hold a conversation with anyone and still come off as genuine. People like him fascinated Prompto, as if they operated on another level of existence that he would never achieve. Ignis stopped in front of Prompto, adjusting his glasses and smiling. 

"Good evening, Prompto. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Of course. Thank you."

They began to chat. Prompto did most of the talking. He hated when he got shitty drunk like he did tonight because he always ended up spilling his guts to anyone that would listen. He wouldn't mind it so much if he actually had something meaningful to say, but he never did and he ended up blathering on to Ignis about whatever popped into his mind. As always, Ignis listened to him, smiling and nodding in the all the right places, chiming in when it was appropriate. But Prompto saw Ignis shoot a quick glance downward at his wrist, looking at his watch. It was fleeting, almost unnoticeable; nonetheless, Prompto still saw it. He was overstaying his welcome. He sat back in his chair, his voice trailing off into silence.

"Well," said Ignis, rapping his knuckles on the bar top. "It is always nice to see you. Coming again tomorrow?"

"Sure." Prompto's voice was thin, quiet. His throat was dry and he tried to clear it. "Yeah. I'll try."  

Ignis left and Prompto sat there, wishing that Cindy would hurry up. He was now red-faced and uncomfortable and wanted nothing more than to leave. A few minutes later, he felt Cindy's hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry about the wait," she said. "You ready?"

They left and walked to Cindy's car in relative silence. There was minimal talking in the car as well, Cindy speaking only to ask him for his address and offhandedly comment on how busy the night ended up being. He supposed that, since she was off the clock, there was no longer a need for any conversation.

Upon their arrival at Prompto's apartment complex, Cindy asked him if he needed help making his way inside. He politely declined and they said their goodbyes. He barely made it out of her sight before the tears came.


	2. Xanadu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio presents Prompto with an unorthodox solution to his problems.

After stumbling into his apartment, Prompto headed straight to his bedroom, sniffing and wiping away his tears. He collapsed on the bed, his clothes and shoes still on, and tried to ignore the sharp pain behind his eyes. That pain was quickly overshadowed by the pain he felt originate deep inside his chest, then spread slowly throughout his entire body like poison. He thought he was done crying but he managed to continue, hiccupping and convulsing as he burrowed under his sheets and tried to sleep.

He slept, but the sleep was shallow. He was too agitated and he tossed and turned for about forty-five minutes before he calmed down. He woke up on his own three hours later and felt even worse from the short, non-restorative nature of his sleep. Prompto forced himself to go back to sleep and was successful, but was eventually startled awake by his phone ringing and vibrating against his thigh. He rolled around in the bed, slowly untangling himself from the sheets, and reached into his pocket. He removed his phone and struggled to focus on the screen. Luna was calling. He looked at the time: it was ten a.m. and he had slept through his alarm. He was late for work. His heart started to pound and he shot up in bed, trembling, and answered his phone.

"Hello?" His voice was hoarse and his throat was on fire. He swallowed hard and almost gagged at the horrible taste in his mouth. "Luna?"

"Prompto, where are you? Are you okay?"

_No, I'm not. Please, come over._

"Hello?"

"Yeah." He coughed. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"You don't sound okay. At all."

"I think I'm getting sick again," he lied. "It's probably from the weather change. I always get sick around the turn of the seasons." A pause. "Sorry, but I don't think I'm going to be able to come in today. Could you pass the message?"

Luna was silent for a moment. When she spoke, her voice was low.

"Prompto," she warned. "This is the fourth time, this month."

"I know.” He closed his eyes, feeling ashamed. "But I really can’t come in today.”

“You’re going to get fired if you keep doing this.”

“I know!” He said the words harshly and regretted it. “I know. I’m sorry. Will you tell them?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry.”

“You keep saying that. Feel better soon.”

“Thanks. I will.”

They hung up and Prompto groaned, throwing his phone down on the mattress. He slung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his face, hands sliding over clammy skin. He felt sick to his stomach as he realized his carelessness was probably going to cost him his job. He thought about what he would do if he was forced to look for work again. While he hated working for the magazine, he had been there for a while and had grown complacent. Searching for a job that he would be qualified for would be tough as openings in his field were dwindling and he wasn’t really a marketable employee in the first place. 

He continued to sit on the edge of his bed, his mind racing at the thought of the worst-case scenario. He would lose his job and his apartment. He had nowhere to go: he had no family or friends other than Luna and he would never impose himself upon her like that. He would be on the streets. He wouldn’t be able to get his medication anymore. He was too afraid to think about what would come next.

Prompto got up, searching for his pills. He sat on his couch, waiting for the medication to kick in, and he soon felt well enough to bathe. He stood under the shower head, staying in until the water ran cold. He dressed in a baggy t-shirt and shorts and sat back down on the couch, feeling lost as he thought about what to do next. He ended up playing video games for almost six hours before he heard a knock at his front door. Frowning, he got up and looked through the peephole. It was Luna and she was holding a white ball of fur that was writhing in her arms. He opened the door and Luna smiled brightly as she spoke.

“Puppy time.”

Her dog, Pryna, immediately jumped into Prompto’s arms and furiously licked his face. 

“Hey you,” he said, kissing the top of Pryna’s head.

“I wanted to stop by and check on you,” Luna said. “Sorry I didn’t call first. Do you have time to hang for a little bit?”

“I don’t know.” He put Pryna down and stepped aside to let Luna in. Pryna was still excited, her tail wagging wildly as she continued to lick him, this time opting for one of his legs. “Between me playing video games for hours and feeling like a steaming pile of garbage, my schedule is pretty full. But, I’ll make time for the two of you.”

“That’s good. I’m going to order us some food.” She gently poked Prompto in his stomach. “You need to eat.”

“I’m--”

“Not hungry. I know. But you need to eat.”

She ordered the food and, about thirty minutes later, they sat down in the living room to eat. Prompto heard the jingle of Pryna’s collar as she trotted around the apartment, trying to assess her new environment. As he was lazily pushing his food around his plate, he could feel Luna looking at him.

“What do you want to say?” He asked. “I know there’s something.”

“Prompto…” She was trying to choose her words carefully. “I’m concerned about you.”

“Don’t be. I’m fine. Really.”

Luna ignored his blatant lie.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“What’s ‘it’?” His heart pounded as he tried to decide whether he wanted to continue to blow her off or give in and tell her everything.

“I don’t know. You tell me.” 

Prompto wanted to, desperately. He wanted it so badly that his heart ached and he felt something begin to rise up within him. Luna waited patiently, her eyes encouraging. But Prompto shut down, overwhelmed by his inability to properly articulate how he was feeling. She wouldn’t have understood anyway.

“It’s nothing.”

Luna looked at him, not speaking. Prompto’s heart continued to race as they just sat there looking at each other. Luna only nodded, grabbing their plates, and got up to go to the kitchen. When she returned, she had Pryna in her arms and plopped her into Prompto’s lap.

“Well…” Luna began. “Just know that I’m here for you if you want to talk. Pryna too.”

Pryna barked as if in agreement and Luna and Prompto giggled. The two of them played with her for a while before Luna left for the night. As he made his way to his bedroom to try and get some rest, he wondered how much longer Luna would stick around before she got sick of him.

***

Prompto spent the next two weeks trying to keep his head down at work, doing nothing but focusing on the articles and anything else that was required of him. It was challenging, sometimes; work was exhausting. He arrived at work exhausted. 

Luna didn’t press him for information again, nor did Gladio and Iris attempt to talk to him about hanging out. Gladio and Iris didn’t talk to him all that much anymore and Prompto figured it was probably for the best. He didn’t know what could be said that wouldn’t result in more disappointment.

During the third week, Gladio did speak to him and it caught Prompto off guard. It was after he had returned from lunch. He sat down to find Gladio, who was the only other one at their desk, carefully studying him. He tried to ignore the scrutiny and get back to his work but, as Gladio continued to stare, he found it to be difficult. Prompto looked up from a document he was reviewing and raised his eyebrows.

“Is there something wrong?”

Gladio was lounging in his chair, still eyeing Prompto and looking contemplative.

“You know…” He propped an elbow on his desk and began to wag a finger. “I think I know what your problem is.”

“My problem?”

“Yeah. You got a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend?”

Prompto could feel heat rising to his cheeks. His head snapped back down to look at his paper.

“I really don’t see how that’s relevant. Or why it’s your business.”

“Don’t get all ass bent about it. I’m just wondering.”

“No,” Prompto said softly, looking up. “I don’t.”

“I knew it. So, what do you do? You getting any strange?”

“Gladio, I’m trying to work here.”

“Look, there’s a point to this conversation. I swear.” Gladio reached behind him and into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. He opened it and removed a card, turning it over in his fingers, and held it out to Prompto. Prompto glanced at it, but didn’t take it. Gladio shook the card at him.

“Come on, take it. It might be the solution to all your problems.”

“I’m fine. I don’t mean to be rude, but I really don’t need any of your help.”

“Take the damn thing, Prompto. I think it will do you some good.”

Prompto exhaled loudly and reached for the card. It was a simple and cream colored, made of high quality matte stock. He saw only one word on the front spelled out in raised, elegant black text and ran a thumb over it.

“Xanadu?” Prompto didn’t know what that meant. “What kind of word is that?”

“You know,” Gladio said, rolling his eyes. “The ancient summer capital of Chinese emperors from when Eos was known as Earth that later became metaphor for splendor and opulence?" He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Did you not learn anything in high school?”

“Sorry. I didn’t know you were such a history buff.” Prompto flipped the card over and saw a name and a phone number. He looked at Gladio. “What is this? Who or what is Gentiana? Isn’t that a flower?”

“Xanadu is an escort service, Gentiana is its owner, and that number below her name is the number that you are going to call tonight. Tell her Gladio sent you.”

“Escorts?” Prompto gaped at Gladio. “You mean prostitutes?”

Prostitution in Insomnia became legal five years ago but had yet to become fully socially accepted. Despite the establishment of several high end and extremely regulated services all around the city, it was still viewed as distasteful and unsafe by the majority of the public. Prompto couldn’t believe that a person like Gladio would resort to getting prostitutes—he didn’t think someone like him would need any help finding sexual conquests—but then he realized that he didn’t know Gladio at all and had no idea what his situation was.

“Yes, I mean prostitutes. And, no, I don’t go there for any services. But Gentiana is a close friend of mine and I try to help with her business whenever I can.”

Prompto vehemently shook his head and tried to hand the card back.

“I’m not sure if this is for me, Gladio. I’m sorry I can’t help your friend.”

“Just do it, Prompto. If you’re not going to hang out with me, maybe you’ll find someone else you like being around, even if you have to pay them. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that.” Gladio grinned. “Plus, you’ll be able to knock some boots and fucking relax a bit. I’m sick of you looking like you witnessed someone murder a basket full of kittens on your way to work, every day.”

Finally understanding that he was faced with a losing battle, Prompto tucked the card in his pocket. Gladio laughed, victorious, and wheeled his chair next to Prompto to nudge him with his elbow.

“Make sure you call at night. Night’s when the classier, more experienced pros come out to play. They’re more expensive though.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Promise me that you’ll call tonight.”

Prompto sighed.

“I promise.”

“I start my vacation, tomorrow. I’ll be gone for a week. But, when I get back, I want to see your ass smiling. And you’d better tell me some details.” 

He held out his palm. Prompto feebly slapped it and was surprised when Gladio grabbed his hand, not letting go. Confused, he instinctively tried to pull away, but Gladio’s grip was firm.

“People care, Prompto. I care.” All humor was gone. “You just have to let me.”

***

Prompto ended up not keeping his promise to Gladio. Xanadu didn’t cross his mind again until four days later when he was doing laundry. He was sifting through the pockets of work pants when he pulled out the slightly crumpled business card. His eyes remained fixed on the card as he flipped it over in his hands, reading the imprinted words repeatedly until they almost lost their meaning. Snapping out of his stupor, he began to walk to the garbage can in the corner of the laundry room. 

Before he threw it away, he remembered what Gladio said about paying for companionship. He was undeniably lonely. What would be wrong if he requested someone? He wouldn’t even need to have sex with them. He could just talk. He didn’t think it was that odd of a request; he could only imagine what kind of weird shit was asked of the workers on a regular basis. The worker would probably enjoy it if all the night consisted of was conversation. But he also remembered Gladio saying that the night workers were more expensive and was afraid of the cost. He didn’t have much money to spare. 

He stepped away from the garbage can and waited for his laundry to finish, thinking about his options. He could throw the card away and continue to drift through the dark shadows of his desolation and loneliness and wait for it to consume him. Or, he could take a rare chance and give Gentiana a call and see what would happen. If the meeting didn’t work out, it wouldn’t matter. They would never have to see each other again. 

After returning to his apartment and putting his laundry away, Prompto sat down on his couch and placed his phone and the card on the worn coffee table in front of him. He looked at the card: he kept looking, looking and not acting. He wiped his sweaty palms on his knees. His mind spun in circles as he teetered back and forth between calling and not calling. Each reason as to why he shouldn’t call was presented with a reason as to why he should. He didn’t realize that he was holding his breath until he felt his heart beat hard against his tight chest. Exhaling a pitiful moan, he snatched the phone from the table. 

He was shaking so badly that he kept hitting the wrong buttons on his phone’s keypad and ended up trying three times before he plugged in the right number. He cradled the phone in his hands, his right thumb hovering over the send button while his left one rested on the button located on the side of his phone that would lock his screen. Biting his lip, he pressed send and lifted the phone to his ear.

The phone rang twice before it was answered. The woman’s voice was smooth and indulgent.

“Thank you for calling Xanadu, where your pleasure is our business. This is Gentiana.”

“Hello.” Prompto cursed his quivering voice. 

“Hello,” Gentiana parroted back. “How may I help you?”

“Um…” He couldn’t speak; his fear was quickly rendering him mute. “Gladio sent me.”

“Ah, Gladio.” Prompto could hear her smile over the phone. “That was nice of him. What are you looking for tonight?”

“I…don’t really know what I’m doing. I’ve never done this sort of thing before.” 

“That’s okay. You’re not the first, and you’re far from the last. I’m going to ask you a few questions. All right?”

“Okay.”

“Are you looking for a male or a female?”

He hesitated. He had been with both, years ago, and he hadn’t considered what his preference would be. After thinking for a moment, he believed that he would have more in common and more to talk about with a male.

“Male.”

“Age?”

“I guess my age. Thirty.”

“What are your preferences regarding physical attributes?”

This was another thing that he hadn’t considered. He had no idea and was quickly getting flustered from all of the questioning.

“I…I don’t know. Just send someone nice. Please.”

“I see.” He could tell by her tone that she had dealt with this type of thing before. “I know just the person. You won’t be disappointed. However, he is one of our more popular ones and has a higher rate as a result. Two hundred an hour.”

Prompto balked at the price and almost hung up, then decided against it. He was certain that he wouldn’t need longer than an hour and that he would never solicit services from Xanadu again. He would be able to spare two hundred gil, just this once.

“That’s fine.”

“Excellent. Payment is in cash only, up front. What time works for you?”

He looked at the clock hanging over his television. It was six p.m. He needed at least two hours to get dressed and mentally prepare himself. He responded, almost inaudibly. He couldn’t believe that he was actually hiring a prostitute. 

“Eight-thirty.”

“Wonderful. Where would you like to meet?”

“My apartment.” 

“Okay. All I need now is your address. Please keep in mind that this information will be strictly confidential, as will all of your communication with Xanadu associates.”

After giving Gentiana his address and she confirmed the meeting, they hung up. Prompto set his phone back down on the table, then brought a couch pillow to his face and screamed.

***

After sitting in disbelief for about fifteen minutes on his couch, Prompto stood in his kitchen, grabbing some leftover takeout from the fridge to eat so he could take his medication. He then showered, dressed, freaked out some more, then came back into the living room, determined to find something to distract him. He still had about an hour left before the meeting and he turned on his console to play some video games. He wondered if he should spend more time on his appearance but he didn’t know what one should wear for their first meeting with a prostitute. He decided that his jeans and button down shirt would have to do.

He played a game until he couldn’t concentrate anymore, then tried to read a magazine and only ended up scanning the words blindly. When he got up to get a drink of water, he heard a knock. He looked at the clock: it was exactly eight-thirty.

Pressing his dry lips tightly together, Prompto walked over to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw a young, dark haired man waiting patiently. He was dressed in all black and looked impossibly cool from what Prompto could see. His hands began to shake yet again and he balled them into tight fists, willing away his mounting fear. Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob and opened the door.


	3. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto meets with the Xanadu prostitute.

When Gentiana told him he had another “nice guy” meeting, Noctis sighed. He wondered what type of person he would meet this time. It was his sixth one that week and after the last one from the day before—a peculiar man with hair the color of blackberry stained lips—he was getting tired of them. All that man wanted was someone to listen to him bitch about how he, the rightful heir to some large company that Noctis had never heard of, was passed over by his father in favor of his ungrateful cunt of a brother. Noctis did his job and sat there quietly, pretending to listen attentively and without judgment when all he was thinking about was what he was going to do with the extra three thousand gil the man had tipped him.

It wasn’t that hard to decide. He swiftly dialed up his drug dealer Dino to replenish his stock. He now sat in a parking lot and took out a small bag of the drugs to do a few bumps off of a key before he entered the apartment complex of his eight-thirty appointment. The complex was plain, a boring shade of desert sand, and was located in an area where the nice and not so nice places were separated by only a block or two. Noctis was a little worried about his car. It was a brand new Regalia that took about five months’ worth of his savings to get, but the session was only for an hour and he figured it would be okay. He would go in, listen to another sob story or have boring sex, get out, and hopefully never return.

He didn’t expect to see a such a young man open the door to let him in; usually his clients that just wanted someone nice were older. The man was a little too skinny, wearing a dark green shirt and jeans that hung limply from a slim frame, and was looking down at the floor almost shamefully. But he had bright blond hair that stuck up and out like the ass end of a wild chocobo. It was the cutest thing Noctis had ever seen. 

“Hello,” said Noctis.

He wasn’t prepared for what he saw when the man raised his head: blue eyes pronounced by a profound sadness and a dusting of light freckles over the bridge of a nose and cheeks that were like little stars. Noctis felt a weird feeling in his chest as he continued to stare at the man. He licked his lips before he spoke again.

“Are you going to let me in?”

He could tell that his staring was bothersome and the blond averted his eyes, looking back down at the floor before taking a few steps back to open the door wider. 

“Sorry. Come in, please.”

Noctis entered an apartment that was just as plain as the exterior. What little furniture was there looked tired and worn, kind of like its owner. He walked around slowly, trying to scope out the place to see if there was anything distinctive. Noctis always did this if he met someone at their personal residence. He would try to find clues that would possibly reveal hobbies or interests or anything else that would help stimulate conversation, if need be. He also did it because he was slightly nosy, wanting to catch a glimpse of the lives of the men and women who resorted to prostitutes. There was nothing visible other than a video game console and a picture frame that he couldn't get a good view of, located on a table near the entrance. 

He heard the door shut quietly behind him and turned around. The man’s discomfort was strong and he looked like he was ready to cancel the meeting at any moment. Noctis, quiet and still like a hunter stalking its prey, didn’t want that to happen. He couldn’t explain why he didn’t, but he wasn’t ready to leave. That concerned him.

The man moved towards him and reached into his pocket, pulling out a wad of cash. An unusual feeling washed over Noctis that he figured was a sense of relief. Noctis reached out and took the money, his fingertips grazing the man’s thumb.

“Thank you.”

“Yeah.” The voice was strained.

“It’s okay to be nervous,” said Noctis, addressing the obvious as he stuffed the cash in his pocket. He didn’t even count it. He almost felt bad for taking it, thinking that the man clearly needed it more than he did. “But there’s no need to be, around me.”

The man said nothing.

“What’s your name?”

“Prompto.”

“Well, Prompto. Let’s sit down.”

Noctis walked to the couch and Prompto slowly followed. The couch was old, possessing broken springs and sinking cushions that caused Noctis to sit awkwardly and uncomfortably. He ignored it as Prompto sat down next to him. Noctis suddenly had an overwhelming desire to touch him, to bring him into his arms and fuck him or just listen to him talk for the next hour if that’s what he wanted. He squirmed next to Prompto, who sat rigidly.

“My couch isn’t the best, I know.”

Noctis wanted to tell him that wasn’t why he was fidgeting, but he had to proceed with caution. He had encountered Prompto’s type before and, more often than not, they would lose their nerve and cut the session short. He couldn’t come on too strong.

“I’m new to this,” Prompto continued and looked down at his hands that he was wringing in his lap. “If you couldn’t tell.”

“I can. It’s not a problem.”

“I’m sorry.” Prompto jumped up from the couch and turned to face Noctis. He was flushed and shaking his head as he said exactly what was predicted. “I can’t do this. I didn’t mean to waste your time.”

Noctis hesitated before he reached out to grab Prompto’s right hand. He tugged gently and saw a string of numbers tattooed across his wrist. He made a mental note to ask him about it, if he had the chance.

“I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do. For the next hour, you’re in control.”

Noctis let go and Prompto stood there for a few seconds, then sat back down. 

“So,” said Noctis, smiling. “What would you like to do?”

“Is it all right if we just talk?”

“If that’s what you want, of course.” Noctis was a little disappointed. “You can ask me anything and tell me only what you’re comfortable revealing. Like I said, you’re in control.”

It was obvious that the feeling of being in control of a situation was foreign to Prompto. He leaned back on the couch, angling himself towards Noctis. He started to wring his hands again before he stopped and placed his palms flat on his thighs. Noctis said nothing more and waited for him to start talking.

“What's your name? How…how long have you been doing this?”

“My name is Noctis. I’ve been doing this for a while. Long before it became legal,” Noctis admitted. “I’ve been at Xanadu for about a year now.”

“Do you like it? Does it make you happy?”

Noctis took a moment, thinking about how to respond. He honestly didn’t know how. No one had ever asked him such questions.

“I…wouldn’t necessarily say I like it, or that it makes me happy. But money makes me happy.”

Prompto didn’t respond and Noctis wanted to kick himself. He probably sounded like a shallow asshole.

“Tell me about yourself,” said Noctis. “What do you like to do?”

“I don’t do much. Nothing worth mentioning. I used to take pictures and stuff, but…” 

“But what?”

Prompto was sure that Noctis didn’t want to hear about how his crippling depression made him lose all interest in his photography and he answered with a half-truth.

“I just needed to take a break from it. It wasn’t fun for me anymore.”

“I understand.” Noctis reached for Prompto’s hand again, turning it upwards so he could get a better look at the wrist tattoo. The numbers read 05953234. “You like tattoos? What does this mean?”

Prompto pulled away and shielded the tattoo from Noctis’ view. 

“I don’t want to talk about that. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I didn’t mean to pry.”

They fell silent, both of them wondering how to salvage the conversation.

“So, do you work?” Noctis asked, trying to move on. 

“I work for a tech magazine. I don’t know if you’ve ever heard of Machine Gods.”

“What a fucking stupid name,” Noctis groaned. “And a stupid magazine, too. No offense.”

Prompto smiled.

“I know, right? I hate it. I’m an editor, I guess. A low level one. I read all the bullshit from the copywriters that nobody else wants to read.”

Noctis could see a positive shift in Prompto’s body language and he smiled back. Prompto became comfortable enough to engage in casual conversation that Noctis made sure was set at his pace. They spoke of random things, eventually settling on the topic of video games when Noctis glanced at Prompto’s console and the games stacked next to it again.

“I take it you like to game?”

“Yeah. It’s really the only thing I do when I’m home.”

“I see you have the latest King’s Knight. I dig it, too, but I haven’t had a chance to play it yet. I’ve been too busy.”

“Say whaaaat?” Prompto said, mouth agape. He got up from the couch and walked over to his entertainment center, grabbing two controllers and handing one to Noctis. “One can never be too busy for King’s Knight. Saddle up.”

Noctis took the controller and was about to relax when his eyes landed upon the the living room clock. He was surprised to see that it was almost nine-thirty. 

“I can’t,” he said, regrettably, and placed the controller down on the coffee table. “It’s time for me to leave.”

“Oh.” 

Prompto’s face sobered and Noctis felt oddly pleased with the mutual disappointment. They walked to the door, Noctis pausing at its threshold. 

“I enjoyed myself tonight,” he said. It was the truth. “Did you?”

Prompto nodded.

“Yes. I did.”

They stood there looking at each other. Noctis found himself wanting to say fuck it and stay, but he had a client to see at ten who was a regular and paid well above his base rate. Instead, he slowly inched back, giving Prompto a slight wave.

“It was nice to meet you. I hope to see you again.”

Prompto waved back and watched Noctis walk away until he was out of sight.

“Me, too,” he whispered.

***

Noctis returned to his car and sat behind the wheel for a moment, unmoving. There was so much more that he wanted to ask Prompto. After working for as long as he had been, Noctis could spot a depressed client from a mile away and he wanted to know Prompto’s story. He thought about the tattoo on his wrist and figured that it probably had something to do with the sadness that was wrapped around him like a heavy, stifling cloak.

He wondered if he would ever get the chance to ask. Prompto said he had a good time, but Noctis wasn’t quite sure if the time was enjoyable enough for him to call Xanadu again. Even if it was, there was no guarantee that he would request Noctis. Maybe he would want to sample others. 

Noctis sighed and hit the button for his ignition. He was pulling out of the parking lot when his phone rang. He looked over at the touchscreen receiver on his dash, saw Dino’s name, and answered.

“Hey,” said Dino. “Where are you?”

“I just left my eight-thirty. I’m headed over to Old Reliable.”

“That was the nice guy request, right? What’d you get this time? Another fatty, or another geriatric creeper?”

“Neither. It was a guy my age.”

“Oh?” Dino was intrigued. “How’d it go?”

“Fine.” He was intentionally vague; he didn’t want to go into detail with Dino and hear the inevitable jokes. He felt it would somehow cheapen the experience. “Just a guy. Probably a one-timer.”

“What a waste. Anyway…dude: I got some _ah-may-zing_ new shit from one of my contacts in Lestallum. Wanted to have you do a little taste test before I start distributing it. Call me when you get home.”

“Okay.”

They hung up and Noctis sighed again. He liked Dino—he was probably the closest thing to a friend—but he wondered if the only thing they had in common was drugs. About twenty minutes later, he arrived at the condo of his ten o'clock. She was a woman named Camelia that was old enough to be his mother. But she was young at heart and, subsequently, craved young dick. As long as she paid well for it, Noctis thought that she could have all that she wanted.

“My dark prince,” she purred as she opened her door. “Come in.”

As she led him by the hand into her apartment, Noctis’ mind returned to Prompto. He hoped he would have another chance to see him.

***

As Prompto was getting ready for bed that night, he felt a strange tautness in his cheeks. He was surprised when he realized that he was smiling hard.

He knew it was foolish, feeling this way after one meeting, but he couldn’t remember the last time he had such a natural and enjoyable conversation with anyone. Still, he didn’t want to get too excited. Noctis said that he had liked being with him, but Prompto found that hard to believe for a multitude of reasons. He wasn’t even sure if he was going to call Xanadu again. He really couldn’t handle paying two hundred gil on a consistent basis. He also wasn’t sure if he was ready to become a routine client of a prostitute. The idea of becoming one of “those” guys—a sad sack of a man resigned to having their only meaningful interactions be with someone that was paid for such interactions—was a difficult one for him to accept. 

He was still smiling when he climbed into bed, replaying their conversation over in his head. He then understood that he was actually happy. It was an eerie feeling.


	4. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto meet for a second time.

Prompto woke up the next day, well rested. He fell asleep not long after Noctis left. The sleep came easy and he didn’t wake up at all during the night, which was something that he hadn’t done in ages. It was a nice Sunday morning, the sun shining through the slats of half-closed blinds, and he rose from bed at about nine. It was a stark contrast to the typical Sunday which consisted of him wasting the morning and most of the afternoon, stewing in his sweat and despondency under a mound of thick blankets. 

The sleep deprived ache that almost always ran deep within his body and mind was unexpectedly gone. He felt refreshed and reveled in the feeling like a man seeing his lover after spending a long time away. He wondered what caused him to sleep so well and soon attributed it to the medication finally doing its job; it had been about a month and he had been consistent with it. He was satisfied with that explanation. He couldn’t and wouldn’t believe that talking with a complete stranger—a stranger that he paid—for an hour put him in a mood good enough to allow a restful sleep.

He began to think about Noctis despite his better judgment. Thinking so much about someone that he would probably never see again was not wise. He wasn't completely certain that he was going to call Xanadu back. But, he thought about him anyway and, as he walked slowly to the bathroom, Prompto tried to recount his first impressions. They were extremely positive: Noctis had surpassed any expectations that Prompto had before they met in terms of looks. He had almost slammed the door in his face when he saw how attractive he was. He was embarrassed by the ratty, oversized shirt and jeans that he chose to wear and thought that he couldn’t possibly face him looking homeless the way he did. Everything about Noctis was impeccable and Prompto thought that there must have been some mistake, that there was no way someone of his caliber was meant for him. 

Talking to him was great. After Prompto’s initial apprehension had passed, the conversation that followed was so natural and unpretentious. He respected the fact that Noctis refused to move at a pace that was too fast or uncomfortable for him. That was unexpected, too. Everything about the encounter was unexpected and…fun. Prompto wondered how things would be if they met for a second time. Though he tried, he couldn’t deny the longing that was a like a footnote to his happiness; the feeling unfurling in the pit of his stomach and making him vibrate with anticipation. He wanted another meeting. 

Prompto walked through the living room and to the front door, opening it to retrieve the day’s newspaper. He sat on the couch to read, but his energy level was high and he figured he should take advantage of it. He cleaned his apartment for the first time in forever, sneezing in rapid succession as he wiped away thick layers of dust from the top of his television. He failed to recall the last time he had cleaned his apartment and was mortified that he had ever let people come over. As he continued to clean, he thought about phoning Gentiana later that evening, but his cautious optimism was quickly replaced with doubt. He couldn’t become preoccupied with someone like Noctis. Noctis was still a prostitute, still someone who probably employed several different personas to accommodate whatever situation he was faced with. He wasn’t sure if he was even talking to the real Noctis last night. He knew it shouldn’t have mattered, but it was important to him that Noctis’ interest was genuine. Prompto also knew that wasn’t a realistic way of thinking and he felt foolish.

He groaned and threw his cleaning cloth down on the coffee table. He was back at square one, excuses and justifications clashing in his mind, indecisiveness driving him into a frenzy.

“Shit or get off the pot, man.”

He decided that he would call after all, but not that night. He didn’t want to come off as too needy. He was starting to piss himself off with his overthinking, knowing that Noctis or Gentiana or anyone else at Xanadu didn’t give a damn about neediness or any other personal hang ups. All they cared about was whether or not you had enough money to pay them to be who you wanted them to be. Prompto had to determine if he was okay with that and, in the end, he decided that he was. Just as Noctis’ ultimate goal was money, Prompto’s goal was to find someone he could connect with. The means didn’t matter, seemingly for either one of them. 

Still, he wasn’t going to call that evening. Maybe in a day or two. He then made a promise to himself that he would no longer have any reservations about calling Xanadu. It wasn’t a big deal. There was nothing wrong with what he was doing. He liked what he was doing. He would continue to like what he was doing until he didn’t anymore, then he would quit. Prompto selfishly thought that it would be nice to be the one to quit speaking to someone because he was bored instead of the other way around, for once.

Committing to his decision, Prompto finished cleaning and looked around, pleased. He went to the kitchen to take his medication and eat and was surprised to see that he still had some energy. He then went to his room so he could get dressed and go for a walk. The day was beautiful and he wanted to enjoy it.

***

That night, Noctis found himself back at Camelia’s. They lay in bed—him naked, her still in a bra and skirt—and she pawed at him for a few minutes before she got up to go to the bathroom.

“Give me a minute.” She kissed him deeply and pulled his bottom lip between her teeth. She bit hard enough to draw blood and Noctis hissed. Camelia smiled, running a perfectly manicured nail down his chest before she climbed out of bed. “I’ll be right back.”

“Fucking bitch,” he said after she closed the door, licking the blood from his throbbing lip. 

He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, bending over to the floor to grab his discarded pants. He reached inside of a pocket to get a condom, putting it on, then retrieved his phone. He checked it to see if he had any missed notifications and was annoyed to see that he didn't. It had been over twenty-four hours since he saw Prompto and he was waiting to see if Gentiana would call or text to notify him of another meeting. He checked his phone obsessively throughout the evening, pulling it out repeatedly to see if any notifications had gone through that he somehow didn’t notice. Noctis felt like calling Gentiana to see if she may have forgotten to contact him, but he knew that was highly unlikely. He considered the possibility that Prompto may have already called Xanadu again, but didn't request him. The thought dismayed him.

He heard the door open and felt Camelia crawl onto the bed behind him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed her chest against his back. She slowly leaned over to whisper in an ear, her hot breath making him want to cringe.

“I don’t pay you to check your phone,” she said, kissing his earlobe. “Lie down.”

Noctis placed his phone on her nightstand and let her push him down on the bed. She was fully naked now and straddled him, grabbing his cock and guiding it inside of her. She began moaning immediately, loud and theatrical.

“Does it feel good, baby?” She asked, then moaned again throatily. Noctis supposed she was trying to be sexy, but she was the opposite: already beginning to sweat, panting laboriously while bouncing atop him, heavily Botoxed face trying hard to twist with pleasure. While she may have felt thirty at heart, her body was still sixty and it showed whenever they fucked.

“You know it,” he said flatly, grabbing her hips and rubbing his thumbs weakly against her sagging skin.

As Camelia arched back, grabbing at herself, Noctis stared up at the ceiling. He wondered what Prompto was doing and he wondered why he cared. He had only spent an hour with him. He should have been just another name to cross off the list. But last night really was fun; Noctis hadn’t lied about that. He found Prompto to be interesting, the most interesting client that he had seen in a while. There was something hiding deep inside of Prompto and Noctis wanted to know what it was. It didn’t hurt that Prompto was attractive, too. He thought about his freckles and his downy, chocobo-butt hair and he smiled. Camelia saw it and smiled back.

“Yes,” she whispered, grinding harder. “Baby likes it.”

Noctis stopped smiling. He abruptly pushed her off of him and onto her hands and knees so he could fuck her from behind and not look at her face. He tuned out her screams and remembered a point in last night’s conversation when Prompto became comfortable enough to move closer: he had propped an elbow on the back of his couch to lean on his hand and some of his hair fell in front of an eye. Noctis had to fight the urge to brush the hair away. He wanted to see both of his eyes, which now possessed a light that wasn’t present when he had answered the door to let Noctis in. 

He didn’t know what his feelings meant. He didn’t believe in like or love at first sight, at all, but he did believe in instant connections and he assumed that was what happened last night, for whatever reason. He felt something with Prompto that he had yet to feel with any other client. He just had no idea what it was and wasn’t sure he would have the chance to find out.

He felt Camelia stiffen underneath him. She let out a keening wail, collapsing on the bed and panting harder than ever, and Noctis pulled out so he could hurry up and get dressed. She rolled onto her back to look at him, extending a weak hand. He maneuvered out of her reach and began to grab his things. 

“Did you come?” She asked, still trying to reach for him.

“Yeah.”

Camelia huffed and pressed her lips into a thin line, her arm flopping down on the mattress. Noctis knew he was being a dick and he didn’t want to make her angry, so he forced himself to kiss her. She crushed her lips against his and he grabbed a drooping tit for a moment before he walked to the bathroom. It didn’t take long for her to follow and she leaned against the doorframe.

“See you tomorrow?” 

She had something in her hand. It was a thick wad of gil and she held it out to him. Noctis nodded, taking the tip.

“Yeah.”

She kissed him at least three more times before he finally left. Wiping her lipstick off with the back of his hand, he took the elevator down to the lobby of her condo and waited for the valet to retrieve his car. It was almost midnight. He wondered if Prompto was up and considered driving over to his apartment. He could say that he was in the neighborhood, that he had some time to spare and wanted to see how things were going. That was sort of the truth. He did want to see how Prompto was feeling. He quickly decided against it, knowing that doing so would be beyond creepy in addition to against Xanadu policy.

His phone vibrated just as his car pulled up and Noctis felt his heartbeat quicken. He fumbled for it, trying to dig it out of his deep pocket with a surprisingly slick hand, and was disappointed to see that it was Dino calling. He answered, flinching and pulling the phone away from his ear as he heard the loud, deep thumping of techno in the background. 

“Hello?”

“Bro,” Dino whined. “I’m so fucked up. Come scoop me. Vortex.”

It was the last thing that Noctis wanted to do. He had been through this countless times before: Dino begging him to pick him up, then Dino magically feeling well enough to go back into the club. It was always followed by Noctis getting roped into going in with him and the two of them doing so much coke that Noctis doesn’t sleep for days.

“I can’t. Old Reliable wore me out and I just want to go home and shower.”

“Come on…” The whining intensified. “I’ll make it worth your while, I swear.”

Dino making it worth Noctis’ while usually consisted of free drugs. Noctis couldn’t really argue with that.

“All right. I’ll be there in a minute.”

He arrived at Club Vortex about fifteen minutes later, pulling up just in time to see Dino stumble out.

“Food,” Dino demanded as he fell into the passenger’s seat. “Now.”

They drove to some new chain restaurant not too far from the club called the Crow’s Nest. Noctis looked at the brightly colored menu that was adorned with two bobble headed crows, unimpressed.

“This is supposed to be a diner. What’s with all these fucking vegetables?”

Dino scoffed as he scanned the selections.

“Not everyone has a diet of chicken fingers and mac and cheese like a five-year-old.” He looked at the back of his menu and laughed, pointing something out. “Check this: ‘Come on down to the Crow's Nest for a mouthful of happiness!’” He grinned at Noctis. “Did you get a mouthful of happiness tonight?”

“And you want to talk about me being a child?”

“Did you?”

“Of course not.”

“What about last night?”

Noctis paused. 

“What about last night, Dino?”

“You still haven’t told me anything about Eight-Thirty.”

“There’s nothing to tell.”

“Bullshit,” Dino said before taking a sip of his soda. “You always tell me stuff about all of your meetings. Which is probably against the rules, by the way.”

The waitress came around to take their order and retrieve the menus. As soon as she left, Dino directed his attention to Noctis again, eyebrows raised and smirking as he waited patiently for a response.

“You know, for someone so messed up, you sure are talking a lot.”

“I’m a chatty drunk,” said Dino. “And I’m feeling much better, thanks for asking. So, come on. How was it last night?”

“It was fine, like I said to you right after the session. We had a nice conversation.”

“Did you guys fuck?”

“No.”

“ _Booooring_.”

“Not really.” He sighed as he finally gave in. He just wanted Dino to shut up. “We only talked, yeah, but I had fun. He was cute.” He smiled. “It was nice.”

“‘He was cute’? ‘It was nice’? The fuck does that mean?” Dino looked confused. “Why are you smiling? You’re starting to sound like a chick.”

Noctis hesitated. Maybe if he talked to someone else, he could better understand how he was feeling.

“Have you ever seen someone depressed?” He asked. “And, I don’t mean the ‘I can’t buy any more drugs for this week’ or ‘My chartered yacht in Altissia was stocked with the wrong champagne’ depression. Real depression.”

“Every day I look in the mirror, dude.”

“Yeah, I thought that too, but…” He remembered Prompto’s dead eyes. 

The waitress came back with their food, setting their plates down on the table. Dino glanced at Noctis’.

“Oh, look. Brown, brown, and more brown.” He stole some fries and swirled them in Noctis’ bowl of ketchup, then shrugged. “I guess I’ve seen some truly depressed people. I don’t know. This guy, last night. You think he’s suffering from it?”

“I know he is,” said Noctis. “I’m just startled by the depth of it. He needs help.”

“And he’s going to get it from you?” Dino released a high pitched laugh as he dug into his food. “The only help you extend is to the Lucian drug trade, based on all the money you’re blowing through. Pun intended.”

“Maybe he will, you fuck.” 

He launched a pickle at Dino who laughed again and said nothing more about Prompto. As they ate, Noctis couldn’t help but ruminate over Dino’s last statement. He didn’t know what made him think that he was in any position to provide assistance; his life wasn’t exactly idyllic. But Prompto was an irrefutably broken individual and he wanted to do something about it. He wanted to at least try.

*** 

The next evening, Noctis got the call he had been waiting for.

“Your seven o’clock cancelled,” said Gentiana. “But your eight-thirty client from Saturday called us again. He asked for you, specifically. I’ve booked him for the same time, for one hour, tonight.”

When he heard that Prompto had requested him, he smiled. The odd sense of relief that he felt two days prior had returned.

“Got it. Same place?”

“Yes.”

“Any special requests?”

“No." She paused. "He sounded much happier than when he called the first time.”

“That’s good. Thanks.”

He hung up and smiled wider. 

***

Prompto had spent the entire day at work waiting to go home but, this time, for a different reason. It was now a quarter after eight and he paced around his apartment, checking to make sure everything was still clean and in order. When he checked his bedroom, he blushed a little. There would be no need for them to go in there. 

Fifteen minutes later, he heard a knock at his door. He walked to it, running his fingers through his hair and exhaling deeply before answering. Noctis stood in front him, looking even better than he did before. He gave Prompto a smile that sent something surge through his entire body.

“Hi,” said Prompto, smiling back shyly. “Come in.”

Noctis did so and stood close to Prompto in the entrance. He smelled extremely good and Prompto bit the inside of his cheek. He didn’t remember him smelling that good the other night.

“I, uh…” Prompto said, shutting the door and briskly walking into the living room, trying to create distance between the two of them. He motioned over to the kitchen table. “I bought some pizza. If you want some. No big deal if you don’t.”

“I’m never one to turn down free pizza,” said Noctis, sitting down on the couch. “As long as it has just meat on it. Pizza sauce is about as far as I go when it comes to vegetables.”

“No veggies here, just a ton of greasy pepperoni.”

“Sign me up then.”

Prompto retrieved the box of pizza, placing it on the coffee table, and was about to sit down until he remembered something. He went back to the kitchen to grab some plates and napkins, then groaned as he forgot something else. Noctis watched, amused.

“Um...” He set the plates and napkins down next to the box, then stood up to nervously scratch the back of his neck. “Would you like something to drink? I have some water and milk…maybe a little bit of orange juice. I might have a beer or two. I don’t have much, I usually don’t really have many visitors that often and--”

“Prompto, it’s okay. Water’s fine.”

“Right.”

Prompto returned with the water, hoping that his shaky hands wouldn’t spill any. He set the glasses down on the table and finally sat on the couch.

“Thanks,” said Noctis. He leaned over to grab a slice of pizza. Prompto got a whiff of Noctis’ cologne again and swallowed hard. “So. How was work?”

“Horrible, as always. What about you?” He paused; he really didn’t want to know. “I mean…how has your evening been so far?”

“Fine.” Noctis took a bite of his pizza. A long string of cheese stretched between his lips and the slice and Prompto watched, captivated, as Noctis scooped it in his mouth with his tongue. “You’re actually my first client tonight, which is cool. I get to start my night off on the right foot.”

Prompto felt warm. He forced out a chuckle and leaned over to grab his water, draining half of the glass.

“So, um…” Prompto began, wanting to change the subject. “You mind playing video games tonight?”

“Not at all. I heard the new King’s Knight multiplayer mode is sick.”

“Yeah. Much better than the previous release’s,” said Prompto. He was about to get up to retrieve the controllers, but stopped. Noctis looked at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Look, I know…" His insecurities were rushing back, killing the mood. “I know this is boring and you really don’t have to humor me.” He dug into his pocket and removed the money for Noctis’ fee, putting it down on the table. “Here. I forgot to give this to you when you first got here. Sorry. Just take it and you can go.”

Noctis looked at the money, confused.

“Why would I want to do that, Prompto?”

“Because nobody like you would willingly sit here and play video games with me.”

Noctis frowned, cocking his head.

“Someone ‘like me’?”

Prompto realized what he had said and how it sounded. He flushed profusely.

“No, I mean…What I meant was,” he stammered. “I meant that no one as cool as you would want to just sit here and play video games. With me.”

“Cool?” Noctis laughed and set his pizza down. “If only you knew how uncool I really am.” He got up and grabbed the controllers from by the television, tossing one to Prompto. “Let’s do the damn thing. I’m excited to finally play. Really.”

Prompto sighed and nodded, pressing the button on his controller to turn the console on. They played for about thirty minutes, Noctis periodically sneaking glances over at Prompto throughout the entire time. Prompto had relaxed again and was sitting on the edge of the couch, concentrating and furiously mashing buttons, flinging himself back on the cushions in exasperation when his character made a wrong move.

“You fascinate me, Prompto,” Noctis had said out of nowhere. He didn’t mean to, but it was like his mind didn't know what his mouth was saying. “I’d like to continue to see you.”

Prompto halted his button mashing and soon heard the cries of his character as he got KO’d. He slowly turned his head to look at Noctis, half expecting him to be grinning and eventually say that he was just kidding. Noctis was looking back at him seriously, waiting for an answer. He paused the game and dropped his hands into his lap.

“I’d like that too.” He wanted nothing more.

“It’s time for me to go,” Noctis said quietly. 

“Yeah.”

They got up and walked to the door. Prompto smiled as he let Noctis out, looking shy once again. 

“I hope you had fun,” said Noctis. “I did.”

“I had a lot of fun. Thank you. Good night.”

Prompto moved to shut the door and Noctis hesitated. He wanted to say more. He suddenly brought his hand up and braced it against the door, preventing it from being shut completely. Prompto opened it again, puzzled.

“Noctis?”

“I’m starting to really look forward to our meetings. I mean it when I say I want to continue to see you,” Noctis confessed. “Don’t call Xanadu and request anyone but me. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“That is…only if you want to.”

“I do.” Prompto could barely find his voice.

Noctis smiled.

“I’m glad. Good night.”

He turned and left, leaving behind a stunned Prompto. Noctis stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked away and tried to stifle yet another smile. He failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END. Just kidding. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with the story! Some semi-lighthearted chapters should come soon.


	5. Broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto encounters some financial problems.

Prompto was propped up in his bed, the heat from his old, struggling laptop almost burning his thighs. He had an exceptionally frustrating day: one of his edited articles got kicked back by the senior editor for an obscure reason, his boss bitched him out for something that he didn’t even do right before he was set to leave, and he had missed the first train home. Already in a bad mood, he decided to pay some bills. He made the mistake of checking his bank account when he was done, cringing a bit at the available balance after all of the pending charges from his payments. His bank account was lower than he would have liked it to be, and he still needed to get food. Still, if he budgeted right, he thought he could make the money stretch until he got paid again. There were some things that he could go without buying. Not once did the option of skipping his meetings with Noctis cross his mind.

He ran a hand through his hair. It was getting pretty long and he was due for a haircut, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to spend thirty gil on one right now. He groaned, shutting his laptop and putting it on his nightstand. His stomach cramped with hunger, as if it were trying to remind him that he should go grocery shopping. He walked to the kitchen and futilely checked his cupboards and fridge; he knew that they were embarrassingly bare.

“Fuck.”

He put on his shoes so he could go to the grocery store on the corner of his street. As he entered the store, he went to grab a cart, then chose a basket instead. Prompto meandered through an aisle, bouncing the basket against his thigh and weaving in between an old man staring blankly at cereal and a woman trying to calm her screaming kid. He grabbed the necessities and walked to the checkout, passing the wine section. He eyed the wine. He was going to have Noctis come over later that night and he wanted to offer him something other than water or juice. He browsed the section, thinking that he could spare a few gil on a cheap bottle. Settling on some unknown, bargain brand that touted several awards, he rushed to the checkout before he grabbed anything else.

As he stopped by an ATM to get cash for Noctis on the way back home, he wondered if he had a problem. He was quickly turning into the person that he didn’t want to be: a loser relying on a prostitute to make life a little less miserable. He also wondered if Noctis found him to be needy, but then thought that was stupid. The sole purpose of Noctis’ job was for him to indulge the wants and the needs of anyone who was willing to pay.

Returning to his apartment, he put his groceries away and poured himself a small glass of wine. He was happy to find out that it wasn’t complete shit and he made his call to Xanadu. He hung up with a sigh and tried to mentally go through his budget again. He estimated that cutting back on food, going out, and other superfluous things like haircuts and his morning coffees would allow him to see Noctis consistently in between his paychecks. Satisfied with that assessment, he got up to straighten his apartment and take his medicine before Noctis showed up.

Noctis arrived on time as usual, looked and smelled wonderful as usual. Prompto answered the door, feeling just as light headed and excited as he felt the first time they had met. They walked into the living room and Noctis took his spot on the couch while Prompto went to the kitchen to retrieve the wine. He returned with glasses and the bottle and held it out for Noctis to see.

“I have some wine tonight, if you’d like some. Switching it up a little bit.”

“If there’s anything I like more than free pizza, it’s free wine.”

Prompto put the glasses and bottle on the table and sat next to Noctis. As he poured, he felt fingertips glide along his shoulder, touching the fabric of his shirt. It sent a jolt down his arm and his hand faltered, spilling a few drops.

“You look nice tonight,” said Noctis.

Prompto was caught off guard and he looked down at himself. He didn’t, not really. He didn’t think he was wearing anything special and was about to voice his thoughts before he decided to do something that was strange to him. He merely accepted the compliment.

“Thank you. So do you.”

They settled into their routine: sitting together on the couch, Noctis asking how Prompto’s day was, Prompto telling him about the drudgeries of work. After a while, Prompto became sick of talking about himself; their previous conversations mostly consisted of him complaining about something or talking about bullshit and tonight was no different.

“We always talk about me,” he said. “Let’s talk about you.”

“Me? What do you want to know?”

“Well, what do you like to do in your spare time? Do you even have any?”

“Not really. I don’t do much, when I do.” There wasn’t much else other than feeding his increasingly bad drug habit. “Like I said to you before, I’m really not all that cool. But I did like to fish a lot, when I was younger.”

“Oh yeah?” Prompto tried to picture Noctis fishing and couldn’t. “That’s such an…”

“An old man’s sport?” Noctis laughed, taking a sip of his wine. “I know, but I love it. I love the sea. I actually wanted to be a marine biologist growing up.”

“Wow. So what made you…” Prompto stopped. He wasn’t sure he wanted to finish asking his question. Knowing why and how Noctis turned to prostitution wasn’t any of his business.

“It’s okay. You want to know how I became a prostitute? Typical story. Bad kid, did some bad things. Ran away a lot, ended up on the streets. I needed money, so I turned to what I thought was the easiest thing to do. My mom died when I was a baby and my father and I…” He took another sip. “We don’t get along all that much. Things started unraveling when I became a teenager and it all went downhill from there.”

Prompto sat there, not knowing what to say.

“I don’t like what I’m doing,” Noctis continued. “I used to think I did, but not anymore. Sometimes I feel guilty, sometimes I feel lonely. Sometimes I feel angry that my life has turned out the way it has. But, mostly, I feel sad. Quite often I think about saying fuck it and just walk away from the money, this life. Maybe I can go to school and do what I want to be doing. I think that time has passed though.”

“It’s never too late, Noctis.”

Noctis shrugged.

“Perhaps.” He leaned over to place his glass on the table. “Tell me something that I wouldn’t expect from you. Something odd, or whatever.”

“Odd? I’m a walking oddity, if you haven’t noticed.”

“I haven’t. I think you’re pretty cool.”

Prompto chuckled and lifted his glass to his lips, drinking the rest of his wine in three large gulps.

“Um, well… I’ve never been to the beach.”

“Never?”

“Never.”

“Not even on a date or anything?”

“Not many people want to take me on dates. Surprising, I know.”

“It is. Why are you so hard on yourself, Prompto?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re a nice guy, fun to be around. You’re attractive.”

Prompto fidgeted, suddenly aware of the close proximity of the two of them. He could hear buzzing from Noctis’ pocket and glanced at the clock. It was the end of the session. Even though he didn’t want Noctis to leave, Prompto didn’t want to continue the conversation. He knew he would say something he would regret, something that would make Noctis not like him anymore.

“It’s nine-thirty.”

Noctis ignored him.

“Why don’t you think you have anything to offer anyone?”

Prompto felt that he owed it to Noctis to be honest, considering how honest and open he had just been with him.

“Because I don’t.”

“You’re wrong.”

Noctis got up from the couch.

“I wish I had met someone like you, ten years ago,” he said. “I don’t think I would be where I am, now.”

He walked to the door and Prompto wordlessly followed. Prompto felt like he was floating outside of his body, watching the two of them from afar. He felt a bizarre mix of fear and elation and he suddenly wanted to beg Noctis to stay.

“The usual time, tomorrow?” Noctis asked.

“Yes.” Prompto wouldn’t eat for a month if it meant he could continue to see Noctis on a regular basis.

“Think about what I said. Good night."

Noctis left and Prompto shut the door, already anticipating his return.

***

Gladio was sullen as he walked into work Wednesday morning, still trying to accept the reality of being back in the office after his vacation. He stopped a few feet away from his desk, surprised to see Prompto already sitting down. Prompto was typically the last one to show for work, looking disheveled and drained before the day even began. Instead, he was the only one currently there, eyes clear and focused as he typed at his computer. Everything about his body language was completely different and it didn’t take long for Gladio to notice and make the connection. He grinned, feeling a sense of pride not unlike one a father has for a son, and made his way to his chair.

“Well, well, well…” Gladio said as he sat down. “You look refreshed.”

Prompto popped his head from behind his computer, a ghost of a smile on his face.

“I do? That’s good.”

He returned to his work, refusing to elaborate. Gladio shook his head.

“Uh-uh. Don’t even try it, man.” He swung his chair around to Prompto’s desk to poke at his shoulder. “How was it? I’ve been dying all week to hear what happened.”

“Ow, geez.” Prompto swatted at Gladio’s finger. “What happened? Nothing happened. How was your vacation?”

Gladio leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling, groaning. Prompto laughed and finally turned to face him.

“You called, right? Of course you did. Only ass would make someone do a complete 180 like you have. So…” He poked at Prompto’s shoulder again, a little more excited. “Come on, come on! How was she?”

“He,” Prompto corrected. “And I didn’t sleep with him.”

Gladio frowned and leaned closer, cupping a hand around an ear.

“I’m sorry. I thought I heard you say ‘I didn’t sleep with him’.”

“You did. I didn’t.”

“So, what’s the point? What else does one do with a prostitute? Talk?”

“Yeah, actually. That’s what we did. What we continue to do.”

“You’ve seen him more than once and you guys haven’t fucked yet? What does this dude look like, a troll?”

“No, it’s just…” Prompto felt lame. “I just…like talking. Is that so weird?”

Gladio looked at him for a moment before smiling and shaking his head.

“It’s not. Whatever works for you. I’m not here to judge. I’m just glad you’re happy.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you glad that I’m happy? Why do you care so much?”

“Because I like you and I want to be your friend,” Gladio said simply. He slid back to his side of the desk. “You’re a cool dude, Prompto. I know you are, deep down inside. I wish you could see it.”

Prompto wanted to say that it was impossible for Gladio to like him. He wanted to tell Gladio that he wasn’t cool at all and that getting to know him would just be a waste of time and and full of regrets. He wanted to list all the reasons why they shouldn’t be friends, but he realized that he wanted to be Gladio’s friend, too.

“Gladio?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you. You know, for giving me the card. I would have never thought to do something like this if you hadn’t brought it up.”

“No problem. I’m glad to help.”

“Do you want to…” Prompto chewed on his bottom lip. He knew he needed to cut back on his spending, but he wanted to finally hang out with Gladio. “Do you want to go out tonight? I know a cool place that I think you’ll like. It’s called The Citadel and--”

“I know the place,” said Gladio and Prompto expected him to say that it sucks, that it was a horrible idea and that they should do something else. “I like it. The owner is a family friend. He was our cook for years before he started his own business. Totally awesome, by the way. I still dream about his shit.” He grabbed a sticky note and wrote something on it before handing it over. “Give me a call when you’re ready.”

“Okay.” He stuffed the number in his shirt pocket. “I didn’t know you knew Ignis.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me. But that will change, right?”

Prompto nodded.

“Right.”

***

Later that evening, Prompto sat with Noctis in his living room again. Prompto seemed particularly happy, taking the lead in the conversation as he spoke animatedly on the couch. Noctis listened, wondering what had spurred the change in attitude. He wondered if the conversation he had with Prompto the previous night had made a difference.

“You’re extra chatty tonight,” said Noctis. “What’s the occasion?”

“Me? I’m just…in a good mood, I guess. I’m excited to speak with you. I always am.” He tilted his head down, trying to hide the blush that had appeared. “If I’m talking too much, just tell me and I’ll shut up.”

They sat close together and Noctis had his arm along the back of the couch around Prompto, hoping he didn’t notice or wouldn’t care. Prompto said nothing and made no effort to move away and Noctis was pleased.

“No, that’s okay.” Noctis smiled. He moved his fingers closer to Prompto’s shoulder. “I like hearing you speak.”

Prompto laughed nervously.

“I had a good day. Work didn’t suck and I’m actually meeting someone later for drinks.”

“Oh?” Noctis’ smile faded. “That’s cool.”

Prompto cocked his head, somewhat taken aback by the shift in tone. His heart did a flip when he thought that Noctis sounded jealous, but he quickly dismissed it. There was no way.

“Yeah, um… So, what do you want to do next? You want to continue our game from the other night? I think it saved. I hope it did.”

He got up from the couch and fumbled around for his controllers, wondering why he said what he said and why he had to kill the mood. He felt the need to explain himself and tell Noctis that he was just meeting a friend from work, that it was no big deal, and was confused as to why he thought he needed to.

“Let’s pass on the gaming tonight. I was wondering if you could show me some of your photography.”

Prompto set the controllers down.

“You remember what I said about my pictures?”

“Of course I remember. I’ve been wanting to see them ever since you mentioned them.”

Prompto thought about Noctis’ request. He had never shown any of his photos to anyone else before and had no idea how good or bad they actually were. He wasn’t sure he could handle it if Noctis didn’t like them. He felt a sudden unreasonable desire for Noctis’ approval and was scared that he wouldn’t get it. He stalled longer than he should have, debating whether or not he should comply, and Noctis noticed.

“You don’t have to show me if you don’t want to.”

“No, no…I do. Just give me a minute.”

He entered his bedroom and emerged with a photo book and his camera slung over his shoulder. He sat back down on the couch and handed the book over to Noctis.

“I was trying to put together a portfolio,” said Prompto. “There are some more recent pictures on my camera, but I think the ones in the book are better. I wanted to apply for a photographer’s position at the magazine a while ago, but…”

“But what? Prompto, these are outstanding.”

“Oh, they’re okay.” Inside, he was screaming.

“They’re more than ‘okay’. You have a real talent.” Noctis looked up from the book. “Seriously. You need to apply to that position. Is it still open?”

“I think so. I’m just afraid of the rejection. You’re the only person I’ve shown my pictures to.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow.

“Really? I guess that makes me special then, huh?”

“Yeah.” His heart was pounding. “It does.”

They looked at each other. Noctis closed the book, setting it aside, and moved closer. Prompto curled his toes as he felt a hand brush the side of his thigh. Noctis licked his lips and began to lean in.

“You’re special too,” he said quietly.

Prompto sat rigidly and Noctis stopped. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but he could feel the unease radiating from him like a fever. Instead, he looked down at the camera that was sitting in Prompto’s lap. He ran a finger over the body and its many buttons.

“Can you take a picture of me? I want you to have a reminder.”

“Are…” Prompto hesitated. “Are you going anywhere?”

“Not unless you want me to. But, I still want you to have one.”

Prompto nodded and stood up. He turned on his camera, adjusted the settings, and Noctis began to pose on the couch.

“No,” Prompto said, shaking his head. “Don’t pose. Just act natural. Look at your phone or the book or something. Act like I’m not here.”

Noctis began to look at around at various things and soon heard the sound of the shutter opening and closing. He tried to act as natural as he could as Prompto continued to snap. After a few minutes, Prompto stopped and returned to the couch. He reviewed the pictures before holding the camera out to Noctis.

“Here. Take a look and tell me which ones you like.”

“That’s okay. They’re not for me, they’re for you. Keep the ones you think look best.”

Noctis felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was the end of the session. He was about to say that he had to go when Prompto unexpectedly leaned in and crushed his lips against Noctis’, giving him a quick kiss. Prompto pulled away, his face on fire.

“They all look good,” he whispered.

“I have to go. Have fun tonight.”

Noctis left without another word and Prompto whimpered as he shut the door. He needed a drink.

***

Prompto was at The Citadel an hour later, waiting for Gladio. He was already two drinks in and sat thinking about what he had done earlier with Noctis. As embarrassed as he was about making a move, he couldn’t shake the feeling of Noctis’ lips against his and wanted to do it again. But Noctis didn’t respond to the kiss and Prompto wondered if he had fucked up. He had a certain knack for that.

He was still mulling over his actions when he felt small hands knead his shoulders. He turned around and saw Iris with Gladio and Luna standing by her side.

“Hi!” Iris said. “The party can start now!”

Gladio rolled his eyes.

“These broads,” he said, gesturing a thumb over to them. “They insisted on coming when I mentioned that I was going out with you tonight. Wouldn’t take no for an answer when I said it was dudes only.”

“Whatever, Gladio,” Iris said. “First round’s on me, second one’s on you!”

The two of them directed their attention to Cindy and Luna sat down next to Prompto. She rubbed gently at his back.

“You seem…distracted. Is everything all right?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine.”

“I’m glad you’re out tonight. I hope you don’t mind Iris and me showing up unannounced.”

“It’s no big deal. I should have asked you two, earlier.”

Cindy placed four shot glasses in front of them. Prompto was reluctant, remembering what happened the last time he took shots, but he tipped it back anyway, groaning as he felt the burn of vodka. Gladio raised a finger, indicating one more, and Cindy immediately set them up again. The four took another shot and Iris tugged at the arm of Luna’s shirt as a song began to play.

“I’m sorry but, this is my jam,” Iris yelled over the music and looked at Luna. “Let’s dance and let these bros have their precious little bro time.”

The girls walked to the dance floor and Gladio took Luna's seat without delay.

“I thought they would never leave,” he said. “So, did you meet him again tonight?”

“Yes.”

“…And?”

Prompto wasn’t quite drunk enough to talk to Gladio about what happened yet.

“Order me another shot and I’ll tell you.”

Gladio ordered two more shots, clinking his glass against Prompto’s. They drank and Prompto slammed his down with a moan.

“Fuck, what was that?”

“Black Death: vodka with soy sauce.”

“Why would you order something like that? You’re crazy.”

“Stop stalling and tell me what happened already. How’d it go? Did you have another one of your therapy sessions or what?”

“I kissed him.”

“You kissed him? That’s it? So why do you look like you’re having an existential crisis?”

“I don’t know. I think I’m really starting to like him.”

“Oh, shit. Rule number one: never fall in love with a prostitute.”

“I’m not ‘falling in love’,” Prompto argued. At least, he didn’t think so.

“Whatever.” Gladio ordered another drink. When he pointed at Prompto’s shot glass, Prompto held his hands up in protest. “If that’s how you feel, then go for it. Maybe he likes you back and wants to take things slow. Which is funny, considering…you know…”

“I have no idea if he wants to take things slow. Or if he wants to take things anywhere, period. I don’t even know if he wanted me to kiss him in the first place. He didn’t respond to it.”

“Not at all? He didn’t do or say anything?”

“Well, all he said was…” Prompto dropped his voice an octave, trying to imitate Noctis. “‘I have to go. Have fun tonight.’ That’s it.”

“Wait, you told him you were going out with someone?”

“Yeah, I mentioned it. He started acting kind of weird after that.”

“There you go. He was jealous. Man, you’re clueless.”

Prompto’s heart began to flutter at the thought for the second time that night. He felt warm and he wasn’t entirely sure that it was solely from the alcohol.

“You’re going to see him again, right?”

“I plan on it.”

“Kiss him again and see what he does. You think about shit too much. Just let stuff happen.”

“I don’t know how,” Prompto confessed.

“Well then, learn how. Besides, if you get this happy from just talking, imagine how you’ll be if you get laid.”

“You’re right.”

“I know I’m right.

“Humble, too.”

“Yes, that I am.” Gladio slung an arm around Prompto’s shoulders. “Leave it to me to be the voice of reason. You’ll never be disappointed.” A pause. “What’s his name?”

“Noctis.”

“Prompto and Noctis,” said Gladio. “Sounds nice.”

Iris and Luna returned shortly after that, sweaty and smiling.

“Are you girls done gossiping?” Iris asked.

“For now,” said Prompto. He felt much better after talking to Gladio and thought that he could do another shot. “But you two need to catch up. I’m getting the next round.”

They all talked for a moment before they got drinks again. Prompto ordered a round, then another. The second one hit him hard and he wobbled in his seat a little bit before he waved Cindy over again, holding out his bank card.

“It’s a wrap for me,” he said, trying to focus on the other three. “I’m headed out.”

“Pussy,” said Gladio and Iris frowned, smacking his arm.

“Will you be able to get home okay?” Luna asked. “Want me to come with you?”

“No, I’m fine. Thanks.”

Cindy walked up to Prompto, leaning over the bar to speak.

“Sorry, honey.” She handed his card back over to him. “Your card’s been declined.”

Prompto felt that horrible feeling of his stomach bottoming out. Whatever buzz he had was gone and he tried to give the card back to her with a shaking hand.

“Huh. That’s weird. Can you try it again?”

“I tried it twice already.”

“Everything good?” Gladio asked, glancing over.

“Yeah, of course.” Prompto reached for his wallet and almost dropped it, sliding his bank card back inside and pulling out a credit card. It was one that he hadn’t used in a while and he didn’t even know if it still had anything left to use. He handed it over to Cindy, praying that it wasn’t over its limit. “My card has been acting up lately. I gotta call my bank tomorrow.”

“Too many strange, high gil transactions, eh?” Gladio playfully elbowed Prompto in his side.

Prompto chuckled and started to sweat.

“Ha. I guess.”

He was relieved to see Cindy walk over to him with his receipt and card. He scribbled his signature and got up from his seat. Saying good night to the group, he quickly left the bar, mortified. He had completely miscalculated his budget and had drained his entire account. The feeling of complete irresponsibility that he hadn’t felt for a while came rushing back ten-fold.

“What am I doing?”

He wasn’t going to get another paycheck for another week. He didn’t know how he was going to buy any more food or pay the rest of his bills and he certainly didn’t know how he was going to pay for Noctis. He felt even more irresponsible when he couldn’t decide which scenario was more distressing.

***

Noctis sat in his apartment with Dino, later that night. After his meeting with Prompto, he met with Camelia and two more clients and he was exhausted. They were in his living room watching a loud action movie that Dino insisted on seeing, but neither of them were paying attention to it. Dino was currently hunched over Noctis’ coffee table, snorting some coke through a rolled up gil note, while Noctis thought about what Prompto was doing and who he was with. Dino inhaled two thick lines before flinging himself back on the couch and rapidly slapping at his knees, letting out a whoop before handing Noctis the gil.

“Holy shit dude, here,” said Dino. “This is good.”

“Well, this movie isn’t. And, no thanks.”

“What? Stop playing.”

“I don’t want any,” said Noctis, pushing Dino’s hand away. “Not tonight. I’m tired.”

“‘Not tonight. I’m tired’,” Dino mocked. “You sound like my girlfriend. Come on, what’s the problem?”

“I just don’t want any. Damn. I think it’s time for me to take a break.”

“The only time you take a break is when you want to start dating someone. Have you met someone?” He narrowed his eyes, the realization sinking in. “It’s Eight-Thirty, isn’t it? You like him!”

“Shut up.” Noctis flung a pillow. “His name is Prompto.”

“Prompto? Is he…” Dino grinned. “Prompt in bed?”

“You are ridiculous.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“I haven’t slept with him.”

“Not yet. But you want to.”

“It’s more than just sex sometimes, you asshole.”

“Says the sex worker.” Dino pounced on Noctis and started to tickle him. “Oh, my wittle Nocty Noct has a boyfriend!”

Noctis shoved Dino off, trying not to laugh.

“Can you be serious for one second? Just one?”

“Sure.” He paused. “There it was.”

“Come on, really. You are exhausting.”

“Okay, okay.” Dino leaned over, grabbing his beer from the table. “Have you told him how you feel?”

“I've dropped some hints, but nothing explicit.”

“Do you think he likes you?”

Noctis remembered Prompto’s kiss.

“I think so.”

“So what are you waiting for? You’re so obtuse sometimes.” Dino took a swig of his beer. “If he hasn’t said anything to you yet, put on your big boy pants and say something to him. It’s not going to get any easier the longer you wait. If you get everything out in the open, then maybe your bitch ass will stop pining for this dude.”

“I don’t ‘pine’ for anyone,” Noctis said, but he wasn’t so sure about that anymore. “I can’t believe I’m asking you for advice.”

“You love me.” He put his beer down and leaned over to snort another line. “Just remember to tell your future children who set their dads up.”

“I don’t think I want any children after dealing with you.”

“Seriously though.” Dino sat up. “Say something to him, Noctis. You deserve to be happy for once. Maybe this guy can help you. Maybe you can help each other.”

“Yeah.” His voice was soft, pensive. “Maybe.”

***

“This shit is garbage, kid.” A fat, unenthused man threw Prompto’s watch on a shop counter. “You should be paying me to take this junk.”

Prompto was standing in a pawn shop the following evening. He had sat at work earlier that day, hung over and completely useless, and thought about nothing other than how he could come up with some money. He thought about pawning some items after he passed the shop on his way back to his apartment, walking home from the metro. The pawn shop had beckoned to him: neon signs behind cloudy, barred windows, screaming that they would buy anything, get your gil in a flash. He had walked by the shop several times before and paid no attention to it. He never thought that he would ever be so desperate to pawn anything, but his desperation was apparently boundless.

He had scanned his apartment, trying to find things he could sell. He didn’t have much and ended up deciding on his watch—a gift that an old friend had given him some years back—and his game console. He really didn’t want to part with his console. He didn’t want to part with anything. But, as he imagined not seeing Noctis again, he thought that he would sell anything that he could. He needed to see him at least once more, especially after how they left things the previous night.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean just what I said. It’s garbage.”

Prompto picked up the watch, looking at it before he looked at the pawnbroker again.

“I was told that it was real.”

“Well then, you were lied to. That shit's faker than my wife’s tits.” He placed his jeweler’s loupe down, annoyed, and crossed his blubbery, sunburned arms. “What else you got?”

Prompto set his messenger bag on the counter and opened it to reveal his console.

“What about this? I have some games to go with it, too.”

“I can’t sell the three that I already have. Anything else?”

“No, I…I didn’t bring anything else.”

“Then sorry,” said the broker, taking a long drag off of a cigarette before putting it out. “I can’t help you.”

“Wait, please. I really need some money.”

“Yeah, well, so do I, and I’m not going to get it from selling the shit you have. Have a good day.”

Clearly dismissed, Prompto was starting to panic.

“I have something else,” he said, hesitant. “I have a camera. Do you buy cameras?”

“I buy anything if it’s good enough.”

“It’s at my apartment. I’ll get it and come back.”

“I await with bated breath,” the broker muttered over the filter of a new cigarette.

Prompto returned about an hour later with his camera. He felt something slip away from him, deep inside, as he handed it over.

“Let’s see what we’re dealing with here.” The broker turned to a nearby computer and typed in the model number. After scrolling through some webpages for a moment, he set the camera down. “Not bad. I can give you three hundred for it. Don’t even think about haggling with me.”

Prompto closed his eyes. The camera had cost him five times that amount.

“Okay.”

“You got all your pictures off of it?”

“Yes.” He opened his eyes and was surprised that they stung a bit.

The broker hauled himself up from his chair and took the camera with him. He walked to the back of the shop and returned with Prompto’s money, counting it out before shoving it in his hand.

“There you go. Nice doing business with you.”

Prompto went home. He lay on his couch, clutching the money as he cried. When he stopped long enough to speak coherently, he made the call to request Noctis. He waited for his arrival, alternating between crying and staring blankly at the ceiling. At a quarter after eight, he forced himself to get up and wash his face. He wandered back into the living room, still not believing what he had done. He then realized the unsustainable nature of the meetings. He couldn’t continue with them.

He sniffed and rubbed at his eyes when he heard the knock at his door. He answered, not looking at Noctis as he walked in.

“Hello,” Noctis said. He frowned when Prompto walked ahead of him and into the kitchen, not responding. “Is there something wrong?”

“Do you want a drink?”

“No…” He sat down on the couch, confused. “What’s wrong?”

Prompto quickly drank a glass of water then went back into the living room. He stood in front of Noctis on the opposite side of his table, unable to sit down next to him. It would completely sap him of his ability to say what he needed to say.

“I have to tell you something.”

“Yeah?” Noctis' heart beat a little faster, eager to hear what he would reveal.

“I can’t see you any more.”

Noctis froze.

“What?”

“I’m broke. I need to accept the fact that I can’t afford you.”

"We don't have to meet as often as we have been," Noctis bargained. He got up from the couch and walked over to Prompto, grabbing a hand. "We could just do once a week, or once every two weeks. Or once a month, I don't care. Whatever you can afford to do."

"No. I can't afford anything." Prompto slipped his hand out of Noctis’ grasp and moved away from him. "This was a bad idea."

“Prompto--”

“I sold my camera. I thought I would get a good price, but I only got three hundred for it.”

“Prompto!” He was astounded. “Why would you sell your camera?”

“I thought I would be able to see you a few more times until I got paid again. I can't keep doing this. This is our last meeting.”

“I want to be with you,” Noctis blurted.

“I can’t, Noctis!”

“No, I mean…I want to be with you. Ugh, fuck it.”

He grabbed Prompto and pulled him flush against his body. He kissed him hungrily, his tongue pressing at the seam of Prompto’s lips to delve inside his mouth. Prompto moaned, his arms flying up to grasp at Noctis’ shoulders before he pulled away, slack-jawed and breathing shallow.

“I’m sorry,” said Noctis. “But I had to shut you up somehow.”

Noctis moved in for another kiss but Prompto stepped away. He walked briskly over to the couch and sat down, creating some distance between them. Any courage that he may have gained from talking to Gladio the previous night was replaced by self-doubt.

“You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Yes, I do. Don’t you want to be with me?”

He sat down next to Prompto. Prompto turned to him and they kissed again, slow and gentle, the heat from Noctis’ lips radiating throughout his entire body. Prompto broke the kiss and Noctis wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He leaned into him and sighed, nodding.

“Yes.”

Noctis rubbed at Prompto’s hair and kissed the top of his head.

“Then let’s be together.”

They sat there, embracing and enjoying the feeling of one another, until it was time for Noctis to leave. He reluctantly let Prompto go.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

They got up and walked to the door and Noctis held out his hand.

“Give me your phone.”

Prompto reached into his pocket and handed it over. Noctis unlocked it, swiping his thumb over the screen as he inputted his number. He kissed Prompto one last time and gave him back his phone.

“My number. Please use it soon. Good night.”

Prompto shut the door. He leaned up against it, clutching the phone to his chest and over his thumping heart.


	6. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto goes out on a date.

Noctis entered his bedroom. It was late and Prompto had yet to text or call him. He felt stupid for giving Prompto his number and not asking for his in return, totally leaving it up to him to decide if he wanted to communicate or not. He started to undress and thought about how awkward asking Prompto out was and wondered if he had pressured him into saying he wanted to be together. They kept playing a game that only resulted in a tension filled loop, but Noctis feared he was being too pushy.

He took off his shirt and was working on his pants when he felt his pocket vibrate. He removed his phone and sat at the foot of his bed. He had received a text message from an unknown number; there was only one person the number could have belonged to.

**_Hi. R u busy?_ **

_**Nope. I’m glad you texted.** _

_**Its Prompto btw** _

Noctis laughed and shook his head.

**_I know._ **

**_How was ur night?_ **

He had an extra long session with Camelia and he craved a long shower to wash the desperation off of him.

**_Fine. Did nothing but think about your kiss._ **

His thought about being too heavy handed returned, but he decided that they would never make any progress if neither of them said what they wanted to say. He then smiled, wishing he could see Prompto’s face. It took a moment for a response.

_**Oh…ha ha** _

A pause.

**_Im thinking about it too_ **

**_Can I still see you tomorrow?_ **

**_Of course_ **

**_Same time?_ **

**_Yes_ **

**_Good. This time, we’ll do more than just talk._ **

Prompto went silent for a while and Noctis frowned. As he sat there, waiting, he wondered if he had scared him away. He put his phone on his nightstand and got up from his bed, continuing to undress. As he was walking to the bathroom, it buzzed and he sat down again before he picked it up.

**_Looking forward to it. Good night_ **

Noctis smiled again and flopped back onto the mattress. His grinning was uncontrollable and he thought about what Dino would say if he could see him now.

***

Prompto sat in a small armchair, pulling on the loose strings of a pillow. He waited for Noctis, feeling odd. It felt strange not having to pay him to come over. He also felt strange meeting him after the entire dynamic of their relationship had shifted. The tension that he had tiptoed around, like a teenager sneaking back into the house late at night, was no longer there. Everything was out in the open now and Prompto didn’t exactly know how to deal with it.

He still felt nervous around Noctis. There had yet to be a time when Prompto was not nervous around him in some capacity. He thought about why he was, but then realized it was simply in his nature to be. He felt like life was playing a joke on him and the punchline would result in him feeling devastated. He couldn’t fathom someone like Noctis really wanting to be with him. He wondered if Noctis would be so cruel to say that he thought about things a little more and decided that being with him was not what he wanted, after all. He was overthinking things again, but he didn’t want to allow himself to get attached to the idea of being Noctis’—or anyone’s—boyfriend. Still, the thoughts didn’t prevent him from getting excited when Noctis finally arrived and he jumped up as soon as he heard a knock at the door.

“Hi,” said Prompto. He sounded breathless and wondered if Noctis could tell.

“Hi.”

Noctis walked in and moved close to Prompto, giving him an innocent kiss. It reminded him of the one that they had shared on the couch, the previous night. Prompto relaxed and accepted it. He remembered Noctis’ promise: there would probably be more to come. Noctis moved away and Prompto licked his lips.

“I told Gentiana earlier today that I already had you down for a longer session and for her to schedule accordingly. I don’t have to leave until eleven,” Noctis said and sat down.

“What are you going to do about the money?”

“I’ll give her her cut out of my own pocket.”

“I can’t ask you to do that." The idea of Noctis essentially paying to be with him was absurd.

“You’re not asking. I’m telling you that’s what I’m going to do.”

Prompto was already fretting about what they would do with all of the extra time, how he was going to manage to not fuck it up. Noctis held out his hand.

“C’mere.”

He obeyed and took his hand, sitting down next to him. Prompto suddenly leaned over to grab his remote, turning on his television and navigating through some channels.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” He asked, still channel surfing. His leg started bouncing wildly and he cursed his anxiety.

“No.”

He turned Prompto’s head towards him. They kissed again and Prompto opened his mouth wider, granting access. Noctis placed a palm on Prompto’s still bouncing knee to stop it, then used the opportunity to slide his hand up his leg. He had made it all the way to the inside of his thigh before Prompto broke the kiss.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” he revealed.

Noctis nuzzled Prompto’s ear.

“What do you mean?” He trailed down to the side of his neck and began to kiss it, the skin hot beneath his lips.

“I just--oh…” Prompto leaned his head back against the couch and unwittingly exposed more of his neck. “It’s been a long time.”

“It’s okay with me,” Noctis said. “If it’s okay with you.” He pulled away. “Is it okay?”

Prompto lifted his head to look at Noctis. He was apologetic.

“It’s fine,” said Noctis, scooting back and wrapping an arm around him.

Prompto stared at the television. He had fucked up, after all. It didn’t take long.

“I’m sorry.” It was all he could manage to say.

“I won’t do anything you’re not ready for. That will never change.”

Prompto still held the remote and he raised it, changing the channel. He settled on some movie that had just started and they almost watched the entire thing before either of them spoke again.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Noctis asked. “Saturdays are my only day off. I was thinking about leaving my cave of an apartment and getting out for once.”

“Are you sure you want to spend your only day off with me?” The words, shrouded in doubt, came out before he could stop them.

“Yes. What time will you be free?”

“Whenever. Just text me before you come over.”

“Okay.” Noctis kissed him quickly. “I have to go.”

He left and Prompto plopped face first on his couch. He felt like calling Gladio. He needed someone to tell him what he already knew, that he was acting stupid and should grow up. Rolling over, he grabbed his phone from his side table and highlighted Gladio’s number in his contacts. He didn’t press send, not knowing why he assumed that Gladio would want to hear him bitching again, on a Friday night, if he even answered at all. Getting up, Prompto walked back to the foyer. He grabbed the picture of his parents.

“What do I do? Help me.”

He kissed the frame and set it back down on the table. He went to his bedroom, still feeling Noctis’ lips against his neck, and wondered when he would allow himself to feel more.

***

On the way to Prompto’s the following afternoon, Noctis drove by an electronics shop, surprised that one even still existed. He thought about something, then turned around and parked. He entered the shop, glancing at the dusty displays of random paraphernalia before he walked over to the attendant behind the counter. The attendant looked bored, flipping through a copy of Machine Gods and reading behind thick glasses, looking like the very definition of a nerd. He didn’t see Noctis approach the counter and Noctis cleared his throat.

“Oh, hey,” the attendant said, stuffing the magazine on a shelf and jumping up from his stool. He looked excited to finally have a customer and tugged on his ratty work vest, straightening it. “Welcome. How may I help you?”

“I need a camera,” said Noctis. There were several encased in a glass display behind the attendant. “What’s your best one?”

“Well, are you looking for an SLR or a DSLR?”

“What’s the difference?”

“One uses a  mechanical single-lens reflex that requires film to be manually processed in a lab and the other is digital and is more convenient.”

“I guess a…” Noctis didn’t know shit about any of that stuff. “DSLR?”

“Sweet.” The attendant turned to the display, pointing to one at the end of a row. “This one is pretty popular. It has a 1000 autofocus sensor module with TTL phase detection, eleven focus points, an AF-assist illuminator and--”

“Okay, please.” He held up a hand, stopping him. “I just want your best one. Is that your best?”

“Not quite.” The attendant got up and unlocked the display, pulling a camera out. “This one is. It's got a--”

“I don’t need to know. It’s not for me, it’s a gift.”

“Pretty expensive gift. It’s three thousand gil, with the lens.”

“Whatever,” Noctis said, pulling out his wallet. “Can you wrap it?”

“Sure. Is plain brown paper okay? I keep telling my boss that we should create some cool wrapping paper with our logo or something on it but he keeps pushing back and saying ‘Unless it comes from corporate, we can’t use it, blah blah blah’. Lame, right?”

“Yeah. Bummer.”

After about twenty minutes, Noctis walked out of the store with his purchase. He had never bought a present before, for anyone, but felt guilty about Prompto selling his old camera. He hoped that he would like his new one. When he arrived at Prompto’s door, he held out the box awkwardly.

“I, uh. I bought you something,” he said and Prompto took the box, surprised.

“Wow. Thanks.”

They sat down and Prompto placed the present on his lap, still surprised, and unwrapped the gift slowly. When he could finally see what was underneath, he ripped the rest of the paper off with fervor. He held up the box, disbelieving what he was seeing.

“Shit! Are you for real?”

Prompto opened the box and removed the camera. He looked up at Noctis with the most genuine appreciation that Noctis had ever seen.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “So much. I can’t believe you did this.”

“I didn’t know what to get so I left it up to the worker at the store to decide. I hope it’s good enough.”

“It’s perfect.” It was the exact model that Prompto had been dying to get, but he knew he would never be able to afford it. “Perfect.”

“Good. You should probably set it up so you can take pictures of Galdin Quay later.”

“Galdin Quay?”

“Did you really think that our first date wouldn’t be at the beach?”

“A date.” Prompto let the notion sink in.

“Yes. A date. So get ready.”

Prompto got ready and they left. They walked to the to the parking lot and Prompto’s eyes widened. The Regalia was so sleek and immaculate, he was afraid to sit in it.

“So cool,” he said, climbing into his seat.

“I hope you don’t mind that I brought my fishing stuff,” said Noctis, getting behind the wheel. He turned the car on then pushed a button, lowering its top. “I also hope you don’t mind riding with the top down. It’s pretty nice out. I promise I won’t drive too fast.”

“That’s fine.”

They drove off and Prompto leaned back in his seat, looking up at the sky. He closed his eyes as he felt the wind in his hair. He suddenly had the urge to laugh. He couldn’t believe that this was his life now, that only a few months ago he had resigned himself to being alone; to just barely surviving only with the help of medication. He was so thankful for Noctis. He was thankful for Gladio, too, for not giving up on him. He wanted to express his gratitude to the both of them, but he didn’t think his words would ever be enough.

“You all right?” Noctis looked over at him. “I can put the top up if it’s too much.”

“No. I love it.”

Prompto opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the landscape, watching it transition from the gray concrete of Insomnia to browns and greens. They drove for a while and he was going to ask how much longer it would be just as they rode through a large rock tunnel that opened up at a wharf.

“We’re here.”

Noctis pulled into a parking lot near a small gas station and turned off the ignition. Prompto stepped out of the car and tried to take in the sights and smells of the beach for the first time in his life. The late afternoon sun was gentle as it beat down on the skin of his arms, making it tingle with warmth. The water was crisp and blue, shimmering as it reflected the light of the sun, and he could see a small boat in the distance, gently rocking and dipping. The waves were topped with foam, lapping along the rocks and rolling lazily along the shore. He saw seagulls everywhere. Some were floating in the sky as if they were weightless, others were harassing those sitting on towels on the rough, bone-white sand as they begged for food. He took a breath, smelling the briny tang of the sea.

“What do you want to do?” Noctis asked.

“I…don’t know.” He wanted to do everything and couldn’t fully focus on one thing; he was pleasantly overwhelmed. He looked around some more and saw a pier. “We can go fishing, first, if you want. I’d like to watch you.”

Noctis went to his trunk, popping it open and grabbing his fishing pole and tackle box.

“Bring your camera, too,” he said to Prompto. “You might feel inspired.”

They walked over to the pier and Prompto sat down on its edge, swinging his legs. He watched Noctis prepare his pole and jumped as a cat appeared out of nowhere, rubbing against his arm before it began to wrap itself around Noctis’ legs.

“Maybe I’ll have something for you to eat, kitty,” said Noctis as he cast his line and sat down next to Prompto. “Be patient.”

Prompto watched quietly as Noctis began to fish. He grabbed his camera from around his neck and began taking pictures.

“You should fish more,” he said. “You look happy.”

“I’m happy because I’m around you. So, I guess that means I should see you more, right?”

“That would be nice.” Prompto couldn’t help but blush and he wondered if he would ever be able to stop blushing around Noctis. “I know you’re busy though.”

“I’ll make time.”

He reeled his line in then cast it in a different spot. After a while, his tackle was pulled underneath the water as something began to tug at it. Prompto pointed.

“You got a bite!”

Noctis grabbed his pole tighter as he reeled his line in again. The cat appeared, its tiny feet thumping against the pier as it ran towards them, meowing. Noctis pulled in a meager sized fish and clicked his tongue, disappointed. He removed it from the hook, tossing it to the cat.

“Here, pest. Have at it,” he said and the cat began to lick at the fish. He started to pack up. “We should probably eat, too. Are you hungry?” He nodded over to a open-air restaurant and Prompto could hear faint music. “We can grab an early dinner.”

“Sounds great.”

They went back to the car to place their things inside before they made their way to the boardwalk. They walked slowly to the restaurant, Prompto feeling fingers intertwine with his. Touching Noctis always filled Prompto with a juxtaposition of emotions: his touch was jarring, yet exhilarating; frightening, yet desirable.

“I think you’ll like this restaurant,” said Noctis. “It’s one of my favorites.”

Prompto wanted to say that he would like anything that Noctis liked, but thought that codependency so early on in a relationship was not very attractive. They arrived at the restaurant’s entrance, the sound of music and the chatter of diners creating a nice, droning sound, and were soon seated by the maître d’. A waiter handed them menus. Prompto looked at the selections, immediately honing in on the prices, then snapped the menu shut.

“Noctis.” _(just shut up shut up don’t complain)_ “These prices--”

“Aren’t yours to worry about.” Noctis looked up from his menu. “You’re on a date. Or have you forgotten?”

Prompto opened his menu up once more. The waiter returned after a few minutes, taking their orders, and Noctis ordered a bottle of wine.

“I should probably cool it with the alcohol,” said Prompto. Bad things always seemed to happen when he drank.

“‘Cool it with the alcohol’?” Noctis asked, chuckling. “I don’t know what that means.”

Soon after, two glasses of wine were poured and the bottle was left with them. Prompto looked at the label; he didn’t know what kind it was, but it was probably expensive. He took a sip, then felt a foot gently nudge his own and rub against his ankle underneath the table. He saw Noctis, smiling over the rim of his glass.

“I still can’t believe you’ve never been to the beach before.” Noctis set his glass down and moved his foot away. “How do you like it?”

“Galdin Quay is…” Prompto thought about how he had felt when he arrived, earlier. “It’s amazing.”

“I’d like to come here more often with you. It’s nice to get away from the city.”

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t ever go anywhere.”

“Is there anywhere else you would like to go?”

“I haven’t really thought about it.”

“Well, wherever you want to go, I’ll take you.” He reached across the table, taking Prompto’s hand and squeezing it. “Whatever you want to do, I’ll be there with you.”

The waiter returned with their entrees and refilled their wine glasses. As they ate, Prompto bit back a moan. He had never tasted anything so good in his life. When the waiter came back to check on them, Noctis ordered another bottle of wine. Prompto couldn’t help but drink some more and he felt a pleasurable warmth that flowed through his body like honey.

“I like you, Noctis.” The alcohol was allowing him to be free with his words. “I just wanted you to know.”

“That’s good. Because I like you, too.”

“I know I’m not the best at showing it, sometimes.” That was an understatement. “But you make me happy.”

“That’s all I want to do.”

They finished their dinner. As they waited for the check, Prompto looked at the beach. He saw a few kids, running along the shore.

“Can we sit on the beach?”

“Sure,” said Noctis. “I brought a towel, just in case.”

They returned to the car again and Noctis grabbed the towel out of the back seat. He led Prompto to a small cove, away from the boardwalk and others.

“I found this when I went fishing once.” Noctis spread the towel and sat. “It’s pretty private.”

Prompto grinned, understanding his meaning. He wanted to sit down next to him, but the sea was beckoning. He kicked off his shoes and socks and rolled his pants up to his knees before he walked over to the shore, the wet sand crumbling underneath his feet. He stuck his toes in the water, then reeled back, turning to look at Noctis.

“Cold!”

Prompto stuck his foot back in the water, playfully splashing. He walked deeper until the water reached midway up his calves, then squirmed as he felt a school of small fish pass by his legs and across his feet. He saw a pretty, iridescent shell and bent over to pick it up. He was about to hold it up for Noctis to see, but dropped it. He was acting like a child. He walked back to the towel and sat down.

“Sorry,” he said. “I got carried away.”

“Don’t be sorry. You were having fun.”

Noctis leaned back on his hands, staring.

“You’re so innocent, Prompto. I’ve never met anyone like you before.”

Prompto looked at him.

“Is that a good thing?”

“Yes. I just hope I don’t corrupt you.”

“You won’t.”

Prompto closed his eyes, waiting for a kiss. He heard a seagull caw overhead, then a faint plop. Noctis groaned, disgusted, and Prompto opened his eyes to see something white spattered on his shoulder. He laughed hard and clamped his mouth shut. He failed to contain his giggles and he snorted, letting out another explosive laugh.

“Did a bird just shit on me?”

“That it did.” He was almost gasping for air. “Isn’t it supposed to be good luck though?”

“If you say so,” Noctis said, wiping his shirt with the edge of the towel.

The bird circled around them overhead, then perched itself on a nearby rock. It cawed some more, almost mockingly, and Noctis flipped it off. He frowned.

“Are you…” Prompto prodded Noctis’ side. “Pouting?”

Noctis grabbed his hand and yanked him close.

“Maybe.”

He brushed his lips against Prompto’s cheek before kissing his mouth. Prompto felt a hand drift underneath the hem of his shirt and a palm pressed against the small of his back, encouraging him to come closer. He wanted to, he needed to, and when Noctis lay down on his side, he went with him, holding him as if he would be blown away by the sea breeze. Noctis broke away, leaning his forehead against Prompto’s.

“I’m falling for you,” he said.

Hewedged a knee between Prompto’s legs. Prompto’s breath hitched as he felt fingers tentatively trail over the seam of his pants. Noctis waited, allowing Prompto to make his choice. He moved, pressing hard into Noctis’ hand. He released whatever inhibitions he had left as he continue to press into Noctis, who was lightly biting at the juncture between neck and shoulder. Prompto pulled Noctis’ head up, hungrily seeking his lips.

“Do you want to…”

Prompto trailed off. Noctis had hiked Prompto’s leg up and over his hip and they were now pressed tightly together, rubbing against each other. He was thrusting his hips more urgently, desperately seeking more friction, as he felt something begin to rise from within. It was too quick and he panicked.

“I’m going to come.” The words came out in a rushed whisper.

“Then come,” said Noctis. “Come for me.”

Prompto did what he was told. His hands flew up and he clutched Noctis’ shoulders, crying out. He froze, clenching his eyes tightly together before sagging in Noctis’ arms. He hid his face, embarrassed.

“I’m s--”

“Don’t say it,” said Noctis, sitting up slowly. Prompto propped himself up on an elbow.

“Are you…” He felt the need to reciprocate. “What about you?”

“If I start again, I won’t be able to stop. I imagine rolling around naked on the beach is not as fun as it sounds.”

Prompto smiled.

“Probably not.”

They continued to sit in the cove and watched the sun sink lower, turning the blueness of the sky into delicate shades of purple and pink. Prompto was in awe as he watched his first, real sunset, untainted by the towering buildings of the city. He didn’t know that it could be so beautiful.

“You should have brought your camera,” said Noctis. “You’ll just have to settle for your memories.”

“I think photos ruin memories, sometimes. I don’t want to ruin this.”

Noctis allowed Prompto to continue to watch the sky until he couldn’t take any more of the cool breeze that was quickly replacing the warmth of the sun.

“We should go. It’s getting a little chilly.”

Prompto didn’t protest and they left. When they pulled up in front of Prompto’s apartment, he looked at Noctis shyly.

“Do you want to come up?”

Noctis wanted to, but figured he probably shouldn’t. If he did, he was bound to take things to a level that he wasn’t sure Prompto was completely ready for.

“I can’t. I need to wake up early tomorrow and do some running around before work.”

Prompto leaned over in his seat and gave Noctis a kiss goodbye.

“Thank you for today. It was wonderful.”

He got out of the car and waved. Noctis watched Prompto walk away, then sighed. He was completely falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not writing dick or cock or fuck during an erotic scene sure is hard when you're trying to be romantic. :/


	7. Let Me Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis finally do it.

Noctis woke up the next morning and already had a text waiting for him. He got out of the bed, smiling, and read it as he made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee.

**_Hey I know u are busy but I wanted to know if u had time to eat lunch with me and a friend. Nbd if u dont. Call me whenever_ **

He narrowed his eyes at the sight of “me and a friend”. He wondered who it was and if it was the friend from last week as he called Prompto.

“Hey!” Prompto cheerfully greeted. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing much,” he said, pouring water into the coffee pot’s reservoir. “What are you doing?”

“I was just talking to Gladio before you called.”

Noctis paused mid pour. His eyes narrowed again.

“Gladio?”

“My friend. He was telling me where we should go for lunch since I don’t really know many places. No good ones, anyway. Can you come with us?”

“Yeah.” He wanted to ask so many questions: How long have they been friends? Where did they meet? How close are they? Have they fucked before? He was already thinking irrationally so early on in the relationship and it was annoying. He closed the water reservoir’s lid a little harder than he should have and turned the pot on. “Did you guys decide on a place?”

“There’s a restaurant that’s hidden among all the tourist traps downtown. Mainly locals go there. It serves really good brunch. He thinks we’ll like it.”

Noctis automatically hated it.

“What time are we meeting?”

“Noon. We won’t stay long. I know you have stuff to do.”

“It’s okay,” he said, remembering the excuse he told Prompto last night. “I can do it another time. Text me the address.”

They hung up and Noctis’ phone vibrated with a text not long after. He crossed his arms and leaned against his sink.

“Gladio,” he said to himself. He imagined some douche bag; only a douche bag would have a name like that. “Sounds dumb.”

He left at around eleven, trying to give himself some time to drive through the midday traffic that he knew he was going to encounter. He still arrived a few minutes after noon and, by the time he got to the restaurant, Prompto was already sitting down at the table.

“Sorry I’m late,” said Noctis, taking a seat across from him.

“It’s okay. Gladio’s running late, too. He said he’d be here in about five…oh, wait.” He sat up in his chair and looked past Noctis, towards the entrance. “Here he is.”

“That traffic is a bitch,” said Gladio as he scooted behind Prompto and sat down in the chair beside him. He was not what Noctis expected. Gladio was probably still a douche—that was most likely correct—but Noctis certainly wasn’t expecting a hulking beast of a douche that looked like he could destroy a skull with one punch. Noctis wondered what Prompto and Gladio could possibly have in common; the guy looked like he only cared about working out, cars, and tits. Noctis could see large tattoos under the sleeves of his shirt and Gladio extended a hand that was attached to a beefy forearm over the table. “Hi. Gladio.”

“Noctis,” he said and his hand was nearly crushed. “Nice to meet you.”

“Same.” He clapped his hands and rubbed them together before grabbing menus stuck between the wall and a napkin holder. He handed them out. “I’m starving. You guys want any suggestions as to what’s good?”

“Sure,” said Prompto.

“No thanks,” said Noctis. “I think I already know what I’m going to get.” He had no idea.

“The Turk E. Supreme is good. The Chicken Little is, too,” said Gladio. “The turkey one is huge and comes with a side of eggs, but I think someone can use the calories.”

Gladio squeezed Prompto’s bicep and Noctis inwardly seethed. He then reached for the carafe of orange juice sitting on the table and poured a glass before looking at Noctis.

“So,” he said, taking a sip. “How do you guys know each other?”

Noctis stalled, trying to come up with a lie. Gladio laughed.

“I’m just fucking with you. I know how,” he said and Noctis stared at him. “Don’t worry about it. Gentiana’s a friend of mine. Your secret’s safe with me. I’m the one that set you two up, actually. Kind of.”

Noctis’ brow furrowed.

“You are?”

“Yeah. I gave this little turd next to me her card one day. Took him long enough to call. I guess it’s good that he finally did, huh?”

“Yeah,” said Noctis. “It is.”

They ordered their food and Prompto excused himself to go to the bathroom. Gladio looked at Noctis as soon as he was out of sight.

“I wanted to say this, just in case you were confused about anything,” he said, immediately getting to the point. “We’ve never been together, we don’t want to be together. We’re just friends. He really, really likes you. I want to like you, too. But if you fuck with him, I’ll fucking kill you.”

Noctis nodded, his opinion of Gladio changing. Anybody who cared for Prompto so much couldn’t be that bad.

“I understand.”

“Good.”

“I’m glad he has a friend like you to look out for him.”

“He’s sad. Try to make him happy.”

Prompto returned and their food arrived a few minutes later. Prompto’s sandwich was indeed huge and Noctis watched with amusement as he tried to stick the whole thing in his mouth before resorting to eating it with a fork and knife. The three ate and had an enjoyable conversation. Gladio was witty and and extremely likable and Noctis felt ashamed that he had such an unreasonable distaste for him before they had even met. When they were done with lunch, the three of them walked outside together and Gladio reached for Noctis’ hand again.

“That was fun,” he said, his grip a little less firm this time. “It was nice meeting you. Maybe we can meet again for some drinks one night, if you can fit it in your schedule.”

“Sure, I’d like that.”

“Remember what I said, okay?”

“I will.”

Gladio left and Prompto looked at Noctis as they walked to the Regalia, curious.

“What did he say?”

“That you’re totally awesome.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

They drove to Prompto’s apartment and Noctis pulled into a parking spot.

“Do you mind if I come up?”

“You can,” said Prompto. “But you have to tell me what Gladio really said, first.”

“He said…” Noctis turned the ignition off. “If I break your heart, I will cease to exist.”

Prompto grinned.

“I’m sure his words were way more colorful than that.”

They entered the apartment. Prompto had barely shut the door before Noctis grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, kissing his neck. He lifted a hand to thread his fingers through Noctis’ hair. He suddenly took a handful and pulled Noctis’ head back roughly, making him moan.

“Sorry, sorry.” He let go. “Did I pull too hard?”

Noctis shook his head. He pulled Prompto flush against his body and ground his hips forward. Prompto arched into him and Noctis pushed him harder against the wall, continuing the grinding of his hips. He kissed Prompto, licking and nipping at his lips, before plunging his tongue inside of Prompto’s mouth. Prompto made an embarrassingly needy sound in the back of his throat and broke away, turning his head to the side. Noctis slid his hands to Prompto’s cheeks, turning his head back forward for another kiss.

“I can’t…” Prompto muttered against Noctis’ lips. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think. He couldn’t continue to just kiss; he wanted more. “Let’s sit down.”

They went into the living room. Noctis lay on the couch and grabbed Prompto’s hips, pulling him down over his lap. Prompto straddled him and leaned over. As they kissed, Prompto shifted. The position was slightly awkward: the width of the couch wasn’t wide enough to properly support him and his knee slid off the edge. He slipped and fell forward, the two of them knocking their teeth together hard.

“Oh, shit,” Prompto said, pulling back and climbing off. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Just sit there and spread your legs.”

He knelt on the floor. Prompto slowly spread his legs to allow Noctis to move between them. Noctis pushed Prompto’s shirt up, kissing a lazy trail from his chest to lower stomach. Prompto bit his lip as he felt Noctis unbuckle his belt and work on the button and zipper of his pants.

“Lift your hips.”

Prompto lifted up and chewed on his lip as Noctis pulled down his pants and underwear. Fully exposed, Prompto felt shyness overshadow his arousal and he wriggled, wanting to pull back a little. Noctis grabbed his hips and Prompto dug his fingers into the cushions.

“Relax.”

Prompto moaned as Noctis took him inside of his mouth. His body was burning but Noctis’ mouth was hotter and so wet. He looked down and watched Noctis deftly move over him, pulling him deeper inside. He clenched a hand and tried not to hold Noctis’ head but failed. He gripped at his hair and held him still, pushing even deeper as he started moving his hips in shallow thrusts. Noctis opened his throat, granting further access. Prompto was feverish, he was so hot, and he was afraid that he would be reduced to nothing but fire and ash as he felt himself slide down Noctis’ throat over and over. He panted and pressed himself against the back of the couch, surging his hips.

“Noctis…”

He almost wailed as Noctis removed his mouth. He took Prompto in his hand and pumped his fist, his grip firm.

“What is it?” He moved his hand faster. “Are you going to come?”

“Yes… Please let me…”

Noctis removed his hand and went down on him, bobbing his head. Prompto felt the hot, wet suction once again and it only took two more hard thrusts before he cried out, spilling himself inside of Noctis’ mouth. He cried out a second time, feeling overstimulated, and Noctis pulled away. Prompto reached weakly for him and he sat up and climbed onto the couch. Prompto turned his head and kissed him, tasting himself on his lips.

“I can’t feel my legs,” he said.

Noctis smiled. He got up, walking to the kitchen to wash his hands and pour a glass of water. He returned and handed it over and Prompto drank greedily. He was worn out and wanted to take a nap but felt bad as he watched Noctis just sit there.

“You do stuff for me and never seem to want me to do things to you,” he said, standing to pull his pants and underwear back up. “Why is that?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because it’s what I’m used to. I’m used to serving and not being served.”

“That’s…” He sat back down. “Depressing.”

Noctis shrugged.

“Or maybe it’s because I just want to make you feel good. It doesn’t require you to do anything in return.”

“Yeah, but…” Prompto tried not to be nervous as he reached over and slid his hand into Noctis’ lap. “I want to.”

Noctis swallowed hard.

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” said Prompto.

Noctis wasn’t sure that being in there was such a good idea.

“I can’t promise that things won’t go further than making out.” He hoped he wouldn’t have to spell it out for him. “Are you prepared for that?”

Prompto hesitated.

“If you have to think about it, then you’re not.”

Prompto removed his hand. He felt like an asshole, constantly sending mixed messages and doing nothing but teasing. But, at the prospect of actually having sex, he was still apprehensive. It had been over five years since the last time he slept with anybody and he felt like he had to relearn everything that he knew, which wasn’t much to begin with.

“Thank you for being patient with me,” he said quietly.

“I’ll be patient until you tell me I don’t have to be anymore.” He kissed Prompto tenderly. “I have to go. Work’s in a few hours.”

He left and Prompto felt like an even bigger asshole as he replayed the conversation in his head. He tried hard not to think about it as he spent the rest of the afternoon in his apartment, not doing much. He received a text from Noctis at around five.

_**I’m not sure I’m going to be able to come over again tonight. Gentiana overbooked me.** _

_**Oh…**_ Prompto wondered if that was the truth or if Noctis was just avoiding him. _**Thats ok**_

**_I’ll definitely be over tomorrow though. Is that cool?_ **

**_Of course it is_ **

**_I’ll text you later. Think about me, okay?_ **

Prompto always did and that was starting to become a problem. He was growing more attached to him by the hour. He tried to imagine his life without Noctis and couldn’t.

_**I will :D** _

A few minutes later, his phone rang. There was a quick flash of hope that it was Noctis, that he was calling to say never mind and that he would be over later. He looked at the screen: it was Gladio. He sighed and picked up.

“Hey,” said Gladio. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

“No. I already did, a long time ago.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think I ran Noctis off, earlier.”

“How?”

“We were…doing stuff… And he wanted to, um…”

“To fuck? And you didn’t.”

“No, I wanted to!” He began pacing in the living room. “But--”

“But you lost your nerve. God, Prompto. What is it going to take for you to chill out?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you need to smoke? ‘Cause I got some stuff that will make your crazy brain stop working long enough so your dick can work instead.”

“No, I don’t need anything,” he snapped. “My dick works just fine.”

“Then stop being a baby and use it. Stop torturing Noctis.”

“You’re right.”

“Tell me something I don’t know. Like why exactly you’re acting this way.”

“I’m just scared I’ll be a disappointment. It’s been a long time.”

“The only thing that’s disappointing is that you two haven’t banged yet. Shit, hold on.” Prompto could hear someone in the background. “I have to go. Mistress Iris summons. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay.”

“I’d better hear some kind of progress tomorrow at work.”

“Sure.”

They hung up and Prompto sat down in a chair.

“Progress,” he said. He wasn’t sure if Noctis would stick around much longer for him to make any.

***

By the time Noctis got home, it was early Monday morning. The previous night’s shift had been the longest one in a while. His last client was one from some time back—the bitter man with purple hair—who had actually wanted to have sex instead of talk about things that Noctis didn’t care about. He was the roughest client Noctis had ever encountered, almost brutal in nature, and he could already feel bruises forming along his neck and arms. Feeling dirty and disgusted, he wondered how much longer he would continue to subject himself to degradation as he limped to his bathroom. He supposed he would continue as long as he was well compensated for it and the thought saddened him.

He texted Prompto after he had cleaned up. He figured that he would probably still be sleeping, but he would see the text before he went to work and hopefully respond. Even if it was a simple text saying good morning and wishing him a good day, Noctis needed to see it. He needed to have a reminder that there was someone who cared about him; that there was more to his life than just being fucked by horrible people.

**_You’re probably still asleep, but I just wanted to say I’m thinking about you. I’ve been thinking about you all night._ **

He climbed into bed, placing the phone on a nearby pillow. He turned on the television, mindlessly watching infomercials before he felt a vibration.

_**Im not feeling well** _

_**What’s wrong?** _

_**Im just not feeling well. I dont think we should meet tonight. I dont want to get u sick** _

_**Do you need anything? I can stop by and bring you stuff if you do.** _

_**No** _

**_Are you sure? It won’t be a problem. I won’t stay long._ **

Noctis waited for a response and didn’t get one.

**_Hello?_ **

He got nothing and left him alone. Climbing under the covers, he tried to fall asleep. Noctis was agitated and his sleep was thin, and he woke up several times to periodically check his phone. Each time he checked, he saw the same thing: no new messages.

He got out of bed. He was done trying to sleep and wanted to contact Prompto again, but didn’t. He ate breakfast and tried to straighten his apartment, then watched an obnoxious morning talk show. He couldn’t concentrate on anything and just sat on his couch, looking at his phone on the coffee table, waiting for it to buzz. He sat around his apartment for hours before he finally decided to text Prompto again, not willing to wait any longer.

_**How are you doing?** _

_**Ill let u know when I feel better** _

Noctis understood what Prompto was trying to say. He didn’t want to be contacted again. Still, Noctis was persistent.

_**Tell me what’s wrong.** _

Prompto didn’t respond and Noctis tossed his phone back on the table. He was starting to get pissed, but his anger didn’t negate his concern. He grabbed his phone again, dialing instead of texting. The phone rang a few times before going to voice mail. He hung up, then dialed again. His call went straight to voice mail; Prompto had turned his phone off.

“What the fuck?”

He tried once more, thinking that it was a mistake even though he knew it wasn’t. He didn’t try to call again until later that evening. It was more of the same and he debated stopping by Prompto’s apartment, before work. He decided against it, not wanting to look too insane or needy. There was still the possibility that Prompto was physically ill and just didn’t want to be bothered but Noctis thought that was unlikely. There was more to it than that. Ultimately, he forced himself to believe what Prompto had said and wait to be contacted.

Monday turned into Tuesday. Noctis still hadn’t talked to Prompto. Tuesday became Wednesday and Noctis became extremely worried. He finally broke down and, on Wednesday night, Noctis showed up at Prompto’s unannounced. He was filled with a weird, sinking sense of doom that made his chest hurt as he knocked on the door. He had knocked three times and there was no answer. A sudden, horrible image of him breaking into the apartment and finding Prompto’s body sprawled somewhere entered his mind and he knocked again with more urgency.

“Prompto,” he said. “Are you there?”

He heard no movement behind the door. He pulled out his phone, already knowing that Prompto wouldn’t pick up before he even dialed the number. He must have called him at least fifteen times since they last texted before finally deciding to go to the apartment. He should have stopped by sooner, he thought, he should have stopped by as soon as Prompto had started acting different. His knocking turned into banging and his fist beat upon the door.

“Let me in, Prompto.”

The door to the apartment next to his swung open. A young woman stuck her head out.

“I think he’s there,” she said. “I haven’t heard him leave or come in since Sunday. The walls are very thin, you know.” She frowned at Noctis. “So, please. Quit it. You’re going to wake up my kid.”

She went back into her apartment. He twisted the doorknob, desperate.

“Open the door. I know you’re in there.”

Noctis heard the chain lock slide open, then the click of a bolt. He twisted the knob again and pushed the door open, tripping over his own feet and almost stumbling inside. He entered near complete darkness and held his hands out, trying to feel around for Prompto. He took a few steps before he walked into the corner of the table in the foyer and pain bloomed in his thigh.

“Shit. Prompto, I can’t see anything.”

He walked further into the apartment and continued to feel around blindly. His fingertips brushed a forearm and he grabbed it, pulling it closer as he almost shook with relief.

“Turn on a light.”

He wanted to see Prompto more than he wanted to see where he was going; he needed to convince his brain that he was really there. Prompto turned on a side table lamp. He slid out of Noctis’ grasp and walked to his bedroom. Noctis followed and heard the creak of the mattress frame as he climbed into bed.

“I’ve been trying to get a hold of you,” said Noctis.

He reached near the door to flick the light switch. He stood still in the doorway, not knowing if he should enter.

“May I come in?”

He got no response.

“I’m coming in.”

He took a few, slow steps forward and walked to the side of the bed.

“What’s wrong? I’ve been worried.”

Prompto had his back turned away from him. He wanted to reach out and touch him but decided against it.

“Have I…” Noctis was fearful of the possibility that he may have done something to make Prompto feel the way that he did. “Did I do something wrong?”

Prompto turned to face Noctis. His eyes were like red gouges in his skin and Noctis became even more concerned.

“No.”

“When was the last time you left your apartment? Have you gone to work?”

“I had a few days of vacation left and I took them.”

“Did something happen?”

“I just started thinking about some things.”

Noctis could see a picture of a man and a woman on the nightstand.

“Tell me.”

Prompto sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, then leaned over on his knees with his face in his hands. Noctis heard a sniff and Prompto’s body started to convulse. He began sobbing audibly and Noctis sat next to him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into his chest. He had somehow lost weight that he didn’t have to spare since the last time they had seen each other, and Noctis cradled him carefully like someone holding a bag of bones.

“Please talk to me.”

“I’m just…” He sat up. His body was still shaking and he took a few breaths before he attempted to speak again. “The past few days haven’t been good. I get like this sometimes, I can’t help it. I can be in the best mood one day and the next…not so much.”

“How can I help?” He would do anything.

“I don’t think you can.”

“Try me.”

“You ever…” Prompto wavered, hesitant to express his feelings. “You ever miss someone so much that you feel lost? Like, you miss them so much that you don’t know how you’re going to continue to function. Even if you didn’t know them very well, or at all.”

Noctis thought about his mother.

“I think so.”

Prompto grabbed the picture off of his nightstand.

“These are my parents,” he said. Noctis saw a man kissing the swollen belly of his wife. “I never knew them. They were in a car crash and my mother was seven months pregnant with me. Neither of them made it and I was barely saved by the doctors. I was told that this is a picture my dad had in his wallet. It’s the only thing I have of them.

“When I woke up on Monday, I felt really bad,” he continued. “Maybe because reality was settling back in after the weekend. Maybe it was because I missed you. After that, I started thinking about my parents a lot and about how much I miss them. Then I thought about how my life could have been if they were still around. I might not be the failure I am now.”

“You’re not a failure.”

Prompto chuckled and wiped at his tears.

“When I get like this, things just snowball and it crushes me. I started feeling really down after thinking about them, then thought about you again. I thought about how impossible it is for you to be with me. I don’t want to subject you to this.”

“Subject me to what?”

“To me. I’m no good. I’m so fucked up. I keep thinking about bad things in an endless loop. Then I stop taking my medication even though that’s the last thing I should do. It’s like, every time I try to be less of a mess, I only manage to dig myself into a deeper hole. I’ll just bring you down with me.”

“Stop thinking that. You won’t.”

Prompto ignored him.

“It’s as if I have poison in my stomach and it’s just slowly spreading and killing me. Or like I’m being suffocated from the inside. I can’t really explain it.”

“I think you explained it well enough.” The only problem was that Noctis didn’t know how to respond to it; he didn’t want to sound glib. He tried to tell Prompto what he needed to hear the best way he knew how.

“I imagine you’re tired of hearing that it will get better. Because it probably won’t. You’ll probably always feel the way you do. But, there are things that you can do to make the feelings not as strong. And when they are strong, you should know that you’ll always have someone there for you to help you get through them. You have Gladio. You have me. I’m not going anywhere.

“Stop fighting happiness.” Noctis brought Prompto into his arms again. “Accept the things that make you happy. Stop feeling as if you don’t deserve them.”

Prompto said nothing else and Noctis let him go. He walked out of the bedroom and Prompto could hear the squeak of pipes as his tub’s faucet was turned on, then the shower head. Noctis returned, gently lifting the bottom of Prompto’s shirt. Prompto raised his arms and let him take it off, then dropped them limply to his side.

“You might feel a little better if you shower.”

Prompto got up and went to the bathroom and Noctis removed his phone from his pocket. He heard Prompto enter the shower before calling a number.

“Thank you for calling Xanadu, where your pleasure--”

“Gentiana, it’s Noctis. I’m going to have to clear everyone on my schedule for the rest of the night.”

“What are you talking about?” She was caught off guard and her alluring tone faltered. “Where are you?”

He said the first thing that came to mind.

“I have to go to urgent care. I’m not feeling too hot. I think it was something I ate last night with my one o’ clock.” He shook his head at the sound of his poor excuse.

“Noctis, what is really going on? This is unlike you.”

“Someone needs me,” he said, telling the truth. “Really bad. I don’t want to leave him alone. I can’t.”

“You do realize I’m going to have to cancel Camelia, correct? I am sure she won’t be too happy about that.”

“I don’t care. I’ll deal with it later. I’ll cover your cut, I’ll work double tomorrow, I’ll work on Saturday. Whatever. But, I can’t see anyone else tonight.”

Gentiana sighed.

“All right.” She paused. “I hope your friend feels better.”

“Thank you.”

He hung up and went to the kitchen, searching for food. He made a sandwich and got a glass of water, then brought it back to the bedroom. Prompto emerged from the shower and stood in front of the bed, his eyes looking distant and mournful.

“You should eat,” said Noctis, placing the plate and glass on the nightstand. He walked over to Prompto and grabbed the towel that was wrapped around his waist and started drying off his dripping body.

“I’m not hungry.”

When he was fully dried off, he climbed back in bed, not bothering to put on any clothes.

“Prompto--”

“Lie down with me,” he asked. “Please.”

Noctis took off his shoes and entered the bed, pulling Prompto into his arms.

“Do you still like me?” Prompto asked after a while.

“I think I love you.” Noctis didn’t see the need to hide it anymore. “Let me love you.”

“Stay with me tonight.”

“I will.”

Noctis rubbed at Prompto’s back. Prompto angled his head up and kissed him.

“I want to touch you,” he said.

Noctis felt fingers at a button of his shirt.

“Prompto…”

“I need it.”

Noctis leaned back and gently brushed Prompto’s hand away, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He draped it open and revealed a large, dark bruise on his chest, just underneath his collar bone. Prompto’s fingertips ghosted the bruise and he looked at him, scared.

“What happened, Noctis?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Prompto leaned over, giving the bruise a light kiss. He dragged his lips across the expanse of Noctis’ chest, planting small kisses, and ran a hand along his stomach. He fumbled at the opening of Noctis’ pants and Noctis moved to stand up and remove his clothes. Prompto watched him undress, taking in the sight of his naked body.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Noctis got back into bed and they lay with one another. Prompto ran his hand from Noctis’ shoulder to his thigh before pulling him on top of him. He gasped as their hips aligned and they rubbed together, skin against skin. Noctis pressed him into the mattress and started to move his hips in the slow, delicious grind that Prompto was beginning to become familiar with. They continued until Prompto thought he couldn’t any longer, and he pushed Noctis back on the bed to touch him. He was hot and throbbing and Prompto reveled in the fact that he could make him feel that way. He began moving his hand, his touch light and tentative, and Noctis wrapped a hand around his, making his grip tighter and guiding his stroking. Prompto tried to take him into his mouth but Noctis pulled him up to kiss him roughly.

“I want you,” said Noctis. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

The admission made Prompto shiver and he licked his lips.

“Okay.”

Noctis turned away from him, leaning over the side of the bed and sifting through his pants. Prompto’s heart beat faster as he heard the opening of a foil packet and he leaned back and nervously gripped at the sheets. Noctis climbed over Prompto and spread his legs, positioning himself between them.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

They kissed gently, Prompto warm and pliant beneath Noctis, and Noctis broke away to rub his lips against Prompto’s ear as he slid inside him.

“I don’t want anybody else,” he said as he began moving. “You’re it for me.”

Prompto felt such a profound sense of gratitude and wholeness that gripped his heart until it ached. He had a deep need to express himself but couldn’t and he didn’t know what else to do other than cry as he allowed his words to fail him and emotions to take over. Prompto ran his hands over every inch of Noctis’ body that he could reach, trying hard to imprint the feel of his muscles and his skin’s smoothness and warmth in his mind. He wanted to have the memory until the day he died.

“Why are you crying?” Noctis asked. He stopped moving and kissed and licked at Prompto’s cheeks, tasting his tears. “Am I hurting you?”

“No.” Prompto slid his hands behind Noctis, pushing him deeper inside. “No.”

Noctis moved again, slowly rocking into Prompto’s body. Prompto lifted his hands and linked them around Noctis’ neck, leaning up to press his lips against his mouth and kiss him deeply. He angled his hips and wrapped his legs around Noctis, causing him to go even deeper and they both moaned.

“Touch yourself,” Noctis whispered, moving faster.

Prompto’s hand flew between them and he took himself into his hand. He was harder than he thought he could ever be and he ran his hand along himself in time with Noctis’ movements. He was much too eager with his stroking and, as he felt something move in the recesses of his stomach like a snake slowly uncoiling, he felt remorseful. The moment wouldn’t last too much longer, but he took comfort in the fact that there would be many more to come. His body burned and writhed against the bed and he looked at Noctis, almost pained. He mumbled something that he couldn’t understand, but Noctis understood. Noctis moved harder and faster and sent Prompto surging.

“I’m going to come,” Noctis said before leaning over to bite Prompto’s neck.

Prompto nodded and tried to respond but could only moan as his body and mind were seized by the force of his orgasm. He rode its wave, trembling. Noctis came soon after, pausing and letting out a choked groan before he fell on top of Prompto. Prompto welcomed his weight and Noctis began covering his face with kisses. He rolled onto his back, pulling Prompto with him, and Prompto lay with his head against Noctis’ chest, listening to his heart beat for a while. Noctis was beginning to drift off when Prompto spoke quietly.

“The numbers,” he said. “They’re my case file number.”

Noctis opened his eyes.

“Numbers?”

Prompto held up his wrist.

“My tattoo. It's my case number from when I was in the orphanage.”

He sat up and leaned against the headboard. Noctis waited for him to continue.

“I was placed in an orphanage immediately after I was born. I had no other family that wanted me. Nobody wanted to adopt me, either. I had a lot of health complications. I remember being lined up with the other kids, freshly groomed and on our best behavior, as people walked through the orphanage picking the child that they wanted like they were deciding on a piece of fruit. Who looked the least bruised, least damaged? I was always passed by.

“When I turned nine, I was placed into the foster system. The older you get, the less desirable you are, and I was passed around from family to family for a while. I finally got adopted when I was twelve. My adoptive parents said they always wanted a kid, but I think they liked the idea of having a kid more than anything else. They lost interest in me pretty quick and worked a lot. I was left home alone most of the time and had to fend for myself. I was fat, too, believe it or not, which automatically made me a target for the other kids. They would torment me, beat me.”

Noctis continued to listen intently.

“As soon as I turned eighteen, I went back to the orphanage, trying to find any information I could. They gave me my case file, which didn’t reveal much more than I already knew, but I found out that I didn’t even have a real name for a few months after my birth and was simply referred to as my case number. The file had the photo of my parents in it. That’s how I managed to get it. A few months later, I got the tattoo. I wanted to have a reminder of the life that I used to have, a life that I no longer wanted to lead. I wanted to remind myself that I was more than just a string of numbers, and to always try to strive to do better. Obviously, it didn’t work.”

“Prompto…” Noctis waited for a moment. “The fact that you haven’t given up completely says something about your resolve to survive. You’re stronger than you realize.”

“I guess.”

Prompto slid back down on the mattress and they hugged.

“Tell me what I can do to help,” said Noctis. He brushed away some hair that had fallen over Prompto’s face, then cupped his cheek in his palm. His touch was cool and Prompto closed his eyes.

“Just be with me. Don’t leave me.”

“You’ll probably leave me. I’m a blanket hog that snores pretty loud. Like, really loud.”

Prompto opened his eyes and smiled. Noctis smiled back and ran his fingers along Prompto’s lips.

“I always want to make you smile. I’ll do whatever I can to make that happen.”

He leaned forward, kissing the spot where his fingers had been.

“I love you, Noctis. You make me so happy.”

Noctis drew Prompto close, who buried himself on his shoulder, and tried to blink away the tears that were suddenly forming.

“You make me happy, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugggghhhhh...sweet stuff is my Kryptonite.


End file.
